Demeter is crazy in love
by LisaAbiona15
Summary: Aphrodite, annoying as always, has somehow convinced Hades and Demeter to join an immortal dating site without telling anyone who they are. They find each other profile's and start chatting. Eventual HadesxDemeter pairing. Should also be funny, but I'm still not convinced I'm funny, so I didn't select humor as genre.
1. Even cereal can't help me now

**Gentlemen and ladies, gods and goddesses , demi-gods- male and female, I hereby point out to you that I am not Rick Riordan. Right Cherie? **

**Cherie; That's right. He is way more awesome than you. **

**Cherie, I do not believe it is good English if you say way more awesome. It sounds like Apollo. And he peeves me, even though he is amusing. **

**Cherie; you are peeves. From Harry Potter. You are that annoying.**

**Pff just stay silent. I do not require your services anymore. **

**Cherie; Whatever. * Walks away* **

**Okay people, now cherie, who I just made up, and I have made clear- or clearer if you are one of those people who need to get new knowledge almost literally pushed inside their skull before they actually have knowledge- I do not own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. Enjoy!**

**Demeter- Third person **

Demeter sighed. She was at her house, at her kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and she wasn't happy. At all. She was frustrated, annoyed and lonely. All the emotions she felt were negative ones.

It surprised, and slightly worried, her that even now she was eating cereal, she could not feel the slightest bit of happiness. Even now she had peace, quiet, cereal and _no _Hades, she couldn't just enjoy herself.

Demeter looked at her kitchen table, at all the empty bowls that had been filled with cereal. Glorious, delicious cereal. The only thing that could make her feel better when she was sad, depressed even like this. It was healthy and yet tasty. She loved cereal.

_I wish there was a man that had the same qualities as cereal. Well, not the tasty part. He should be handsome, not tasty. Why would I want a man that is tasty? _Demeter shook her head, annoyed by her own thoughts. She didn't know why, but her thoughts had been drifting to that certain subject a lot lately. That certain subject being men.

Maybe it was because Persephone was with Hades- she hated Hades-, but Demeter felt lonely and devoid. She would like it if someone kept her company. And for some reason, she actually wanted that someone to be a man. And was irritated with herself for wanting that.

_Nonsense. I am perfectly fine on my own. I don't need a man, they only bring your trouble. I might just miss the times Me, Zeus and Persephone had when she was little and he would visit us to spend time with us. He wasn't around often, far from it, but when he was, Persephone loved it. And now she is gone. _

Demeter tried to think of something else, but she wasn't able to. All she could think about right now, was Persephone. She missed her daughter. Like she always did when she wasn't around to make Demeter happy.

Persephone was in the Underworld right now, of course. Hades was permitted to spend time with her this time of the year. And Demeter hated it. She hated Hades, for stealing her little girl. For taking away one of the only things in her life that made her smile.

Her family, apart from Persephone, certainly didn't. They only drove her crazy. Her demigod children sometimes made her smile, but Persephone was still her favourite. She was the perfect daughter, sweet, funny, mostly obedient, intelligent..

And Hades was the exact opposite. He was anything except perfect, if you asked her. He was dark, mean, grumphy, an abductor, a weirdo, ruled the Underworld, suspiscious and stupid. Okay, maybe not stupid. Demeter was aware of the fact that he was intelligent, even though she didn't like it that there was anything positive about him. In her eyes, he was a monster. A monster that took her Persephone.

_There should be nothing positive about him and there isn't. Anything positive is made into something negative in his case. Like his intelligence. He used it to force my sweetheart to eat that pomegrenade! He should be thrown into Tartarus. Or at least honor his mother in law and eat more cereal. _

Demeter was really annoyed when she realized she was actually wasting time by thinking about that death breath. Distracted, she got up and snapped her fingers. All the bowls were immediately cleaned and dried.

She sighed. She really had let herself go. If she had counted correctly, she had eaten thirty-five bowls of cereal in approximately two hours. That really was a lot, especially since they were all god size, so she ate thirty-five gargantuan bowls of cereal in that little time. It wouldn't get her fat, she was a goddess after all, but it was a little extreme. Even for a cereal-lover like her.

She walked towards her living room and sat down on the couch while she turned on the TV.

Not even looking at the TV, she ate her last bowl of cereal and thought about her daughter again. She couldn't understand Persephone actually liked Hades. She had even asked Demeter if she couldn't be nice to Hades.

_Pff I could if I wanted to, but he doesn't deserve that. Besides I'm already a lot nicer than I would prefer, considering I would want to scratch his eyes out - so he can't see any pretty women and also not abduct them-, cut his tongue- so I won't have to listen to his complains- and do exactly what Kronos has done to Uranus- hopefully that will not bring another Aphrodite into our world, one is more than enough- , I would cut his remains into pieces while he is still alive and throw this into Tartarus. With a few boxes of cereal, of course. I'm a nice person after all and- what the hell_

Demeter scowled when she realized she had used Hades home as a swear word- which it was- , because that could bring him here. He had this annoying habit of showing up whenever anyone used his name or his home as swear word.

Her scowl deepened when she saw what was on TV. The same thing that had interrupted her happy thoughts about Hades being neuterized and thrown into Tartarus. It was Hepheastus TV and it showed Aphrodite and Ares, caught together _again. _They were at some lousy pretpark, in some stupid love boat. Making out. Heavenly. And not even noticing they were filmed or heading towards a trap.

"Seriously, it's absurd how often those two have intercourse"Demeter said out loud while turning off the sound.

"Oh please it isn't. You are just jealous Demi " a sultry voice suddenly said. Demeter groaned when she saw who it was. Aphrodite, goddess of love and being able to annoy Demeter almost as much as Hades. Which was surprising, since Hades made her want to bang her head against a door or other hard object.

" What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in some love boat, being busy with trying to escape?" she said.

Aphrodite smiled and sat down next to her. Demeter hated her for a moment when she smiled that smile and looked even prettier. No matter what Aphrodite wore, she was extremely pretty. And it annoyed Demeter.

Aphrodite was wearing a knee-length red light blue dress that matched great with her blue eyes and blond hair. She also wore ridiculously high heels, so high Demeter wondered how she even could walk on them.

Aphrodite motioned to the TV, that was still on but the sound was off. " This was recorded. It isn't live. So that is why I am here and not there. And I am here, because I need to help you".

Demeter smiled grimly. "Great. Get out of my house, where you came uninvited, and leave me alone! Or better yet, get Hades to release my poor Persephone".

Aphrodite giggled. " No way. Hades and Persephone are actually cute together. Besides, last time I checked, they were having a _great _time together". She winked at Demeter. " I wouldn't be surprised if you become grandmother again, the way they are going for it".

Demeter put her hand on her stomach, suddenly feeling nauseous. She had a really disturbing picture of her daughter and Hades together., doing _that_. It was disgusting. "That's disgusting!"Demeter hissed, angry at Aphrodite for telling her. Now she would be scarred for life. She knew they did things like that of course, but she most definitely didn't want to be _reminded _of it. That was just horrifying.

Aphrodite smiled, a sickingly sweet smile. " Now don't be shy darling, I'm sure you have done that too!".

Demeter gasped. " I most certainly did not! I would _never _have intercourse with death breath. I would rather go to Tartarus!".

Aphrodite raised one of her eyebrows. " I meant sex in general, not sex with Hades. But funny that you thought I meant you have slept with Hades. Are you thinking that much about him? I mean, he isn't really my type and all, but he is tall, dark and handsome I guess. I could see why you would like him, even if he is a bit creepy".

By now, Demeter was ready to cut her wrists, go cry in a corner or bang her head against a door until she fainted. Anything that would keep her thoughts away from her and Hades, both naked and doing _that. _It was just too horrible.

" Oh great. Thank you Aphrodite, now I will probably lose all the cereal I have eaten today. Not only that, I'm probably scarred for the rest of my _immortal _life!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " That is not fair! Okay Hades is creepy and I get you are mad because he abducted your daughter, but he is hot! People don't really notice, but he looks good".

" Aphrodite! He isn't hot, like you put it. Besides, he is mean, annoying, infuriating, doesn't like cereal, has abducted Persephone, doesn't have respect for me at _all _and he is my brother! Do you know how weird it would be if I did things like that with him?".

Aphrodite shrugged. "No. I don't think I have ever slept with a brother before. But you should ask Zeus and Hera if you want to know. They are brother and sister".

"Yes, and their marriage is a disaster. They destroy each other's life!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " I don't think that has anything to do with that they are siblings, more with the fact that Hera is so annoying".

" You mean with the fact Zeus cheats so much. Like you!".

Aphrodite gasped. She looked really offended. "He! I never wanted to marry Hepheastus! I don't want to marry in the first place! Can you believe Zeus expected only one person to admire my beauty. That is like soooo cruel! The world should get the chance to admire my perfection!".

Demeter rolled her eyes. The woman was even worse that narcissus, at times. Like now. Only thinking of herself, not others. Sometimes she wondered if Aphrodite was in love with herself. She did have a tendency to fall in love with almost every handsome person.

" That is not a reason to cheat! Hepheastus didn't ask for someone like you as wife either!".

"He! What do you mean with that?".

" Someone who cheats more than.. more than Zeus!".

" Pff. So what. Hepheastus is ugly. Like I would ever stay like someone like that".

" You wouldn't stay with anyone! You sleep with practically everyone!". "I don't! I have some rules you know".

" Like what? Let the guy pays for everything and pay him by sleeping with him? You are like a prostitute!".

Aphrodite gasped, now really offended. Demeter got say she was actually tearing up a bit.

She sighed. " Did that offended you?".

"Of course it did!Why would you think it didn't?"

" Well, I don't know, considering you are also the goddess of lust, I thought you didn't think prostitutes are something negative".

" They aren't. It's a job, but I am not a prostitute".

"Well, technically you sort of are. I mean your job is practically sleeping with men".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " Why do people keep saying that? My job isn't sleeping with men. It is everything that concerns love, lust and beauty. Mostly, my job is bringing people together".

"Whatever. Why are you here?".

Aphodite looked looked annoyed and offended when Demeter made clear she wasn't interested, but she was still smiling. A goofy, but somehow slightly evil smile that made Demeter feel very suspicious and wary. That smile couldn't mean something positive would happen. It promised only negative stuff. Like her and Hades getting together.

Demeter shuddered again. She really would rather go to Tartarus, although she would have to be near him then too. But it was always better than actually sleeping with him. She would do anything to avoid that.

She looked at Aphrodite with narrowed eyes. She really didn't trust her. Aphrodite loved meddling with people's life and destroying it to amuse her. Demeter didn't want to become her next victim.

" I am here to help you" Aphrodite squeeled at that moment, back to her usual, goofy self.

Demeter sighed. " You already said that. With what do you want to help me?".

Aphrodite smiled. "With your love life of course!".

Demeter frowned. She was a bit confused by now. " You want to help me find a man? I can do that myself, you know".

"Not a man, a _god. _Someone like Ares".

Demeter shuddered. She really didn't want a man like Ares. He was horrible. " No thank you. And now leave my house!".

Aphrodite pouted. "Oh come on Demi, You know you secretly wants my help. You need it! Haven't you been thinking about men a lot lately?".

Demeter gasped. " How do you know that?".

Aphrodite smirked. " I'm the goddess of love and lust and you my dear, really need to get laid. The lack of sex must be driving you crazy. Well crazier, that is".

" I am _not _crazy! Why do people keep saying that?".

Aphrodite shrugged. " You like cereal way too much. It's kind of creepy. Like I already said, you need a man. I mean, you can hardly make out with a box of cereal. That would be even grosser than making out with animals, even I don't do that! Artemis might though, she is obsessed with the hunt".

Demeter rolled her eyes. Aphrodite was really messed up, thinking of one thing only. And she wasn't crazy! The others were! " I don't think Artemis does anything like that. Thanks for another disturbing picture. Also, I do not think grosser is a word and I do not need your help or get laid. So _leave_".

Aphrodite crossed her arms, shaking her head. " I'm not leaving! You really need to get laid. Or at least have a man to spend time with. This loneliness is slowly making you nuts".

"Leave!".

"No! I am trying to _help _you Demi, you need a man! I have been getting a lot of signals from you that tell me this".

"Where on earth are you even talking about?".

" I am talking about the fact that you are lonely and depressed and you want to have a man around!".

" It is none of your business! Leave!".

" Oh gosh it totally is! I am the goddess of love and lust! It is sooo my business!".

"Seriously, what do I have to do to get you to leave?!".

Aphrodite smirked again and Demeter immediately felt a feeling of upcoming doom. That could _never _be good. If Aphrodite looked like that, she had a plan. A plan that would mean a lot of trouble for Demeter and a lot of fun for Aphrodite.

" All you have to do, is join a dating site" Aphrodite exclaimed, looking rather proud of herself for such a wondrous, note the sarcasm cough, idea.

"Aphrodite...".

" No really it is a good idea. I have found this special dating site for gods, nymphs , satyrs, immortals and so on. You wouldn't tell anyone you are Demeter, goddess of cereal, but-".

Demeter sighed. "I am not the goddess of cereal Aphrodite. Well not directly, that is. I'm the goddess of agriculture, fertility and the-".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And if you aren't the goddess of that stuff, it is even weirder you are so obsessed. Now, like I was saying it is a really cool site and you can just join. Just don't tell anyone who you really are".

Demeter frowned. She didn't like being people acting like her job wasn't important. Her job WAS important. Without her, all people would die. No harvest, no food. And why couldn't she tell anyone it was her?

"Why shouldn't I say it is me?".

Aphrodite sighed. She looked really annoyed. " Because it's funner that way- ".

" Funner isn't a word either" Demeter pointed out.

Aphrodite just ignored her. " and you kind of have a bad reputation".

Demeter was really offended by now. " Bad reputation? What on earth do you mean?".

Aphrodite shrugged. " Simple. Everyone thinks you are a freak, because you are obsessed by cereal. You will have to stop talking about cereal all the time and how much you know Hades- so no one knows it's you- and talk about your other hobby's. And not agriculture! Something that could fit _any _immortal. So they don't know it's you".

" I don't think I even have a hobby like that".

" We will think of something".

"No, we will do nothing. _You _will leave".

Aphrodite smirked again. "And how would you force me to?".

" I can just throw you out or use my godly powers".

"You probably could. But I will just come back until you give in. Or do I have to spill your secret?".

"Where are you talking about! Seriously, how am _I _the crazy one?".

" You know. About that one time when you got drunk in Las Vegas, trying to get over your depression because Persephone was gone, and you-".

" All right! Fine, I will do it"Demeter said, annoyed. She really didn't want to think about that time. It had been _embarressing. _No one could know about that.

Aphrodite smirked." Hah! I won. Now follow me".

She got up and Demeter followed her towards her own laptop. Like she didn't know where her laptop was.

Aphrodite sat down and motioned Demeter to do the same. They sat together and Demeter watched as Aphrodite typed in ;  .com( A/N this is purely fictional, this site doesn't actually exists! The last time I checked, at least). Aphrodite clicked on the join button.

" All right. Let's do this. What do you want to have as name?".

Demeter sighed. She really didn't like this. She snapped her fingers and made a new bowl of cereal appear, the last one was long gone, but Aphrodite took it from her. " No! No more cereal. You have to stop this obsession Demeter. It totally ruins your love life!".

Demeter looked at Aphrodite for a second. That crazy lady had stolen her cereal! She decided to do the logical thing. Scream. "GIVE ME BACK MY CEREAL YOU CRAZY LADY"!

Aphrodite cowered a bit. Demeter was really scary whenever she got mad like this. Emphasis on the mad part. Mad-angry and mad- crazy. She stood her ground though. "No! I won't give it back. You said it yourself, you have had enough for today".

"GIMME!".

"No! Stop trying or I will tell everybody, including the campers of camp half-blood".

Demeter crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Aphrodite. ""Fine. Just do this quick, I want it to be over".

Aphrodite immediately smiled and made the bowl disappear, making Demeter very sad. Even cereal couldn't save her now.

Aphrodite turned her attention back to the screen and Demeter tried to make another bowl of cereal appear, so she could secretly eat it, but Aphrodite glared at her and she stopped it. "Fine. I won't eat cereal then"she grumbled.

Aphrodite smiled. " Good. Now what will be your name?".

The next few hours, Aphrodite and Demeter made Demeter's profile and Aphrodite showed her how the site worked. It wasn't much different from the mortal datesites, she said. The only real difference was that there were immortals, gods and so on on this dating site.

Demeter, wanting Aphrodite to leave her house, just agreed on almost everything. She just didn't agree when she really didn't want to agree. Like when Aphrodite suggested to add giving lapdances as hobby, because men would like that. Demeter had retored only creeps would.

After she had made Demeter swore she wouldn't tell anyone she was Demeter on the site and say nothing about cereal or Hades or Persephone - at least not something that could make it obvious who she was- on the styx, Aphrodite finally left. Leaving Demeter alone and bored behind, like she had been before Aphrodite had invaded her house.

Demeter, a little bored, decided to try it. _Why wouldn't I? Maybe I actually find a decent man on this.. _

She looked at her name and smile;Medini23. Medini meant the nurturer and that was what she was to the Romans. Or had been.

Besides, she liked the name Medini. It sounded a bit like a magician and she secretly loved those. They weren't as good as cereal was though. But then again, nothing was.

She smiled and started to look around, just because she was curious she assured herself. Who knew. Maybe she would actually find someone that would understand her, maybe someone who hated Hades as much as her...

**Aphrodite pov**

I looked back at Demeter's house and grinned, satisfied with myself. I was convinced she would soon walk into my trap.

_She won't be able to resist this. She will find for a good guy and all I need to do, is convince Hades he simply has to join the site even though he already has a wife. Can't be that hard. _

So I walked away, happy, ready to make sure my plan could start and Hades and Demeter would finally realize they would be cute together. I mean, they are both like really weird! It's perfect. Like me.

**All right. Chapter 1. Some short things, to inform you. **

**First of all, hope you liked this. **

**Second of all, I will warn you right now I won't be able to update this often. Maybe once a week. Maybe. Which isn't often for me, since I write a chapter for a story almost every day. I'm just extremely busy with my other stories. **

**Okay, now you know that; Do you guys have any ideas for this story? Like what Demeter should have at her profile by likes and anything. Or a name for Hades. Things like that. **

**Also, should I do this in third person or switch from Hades to Demeter? I usually do third person, that way you can describe the thoughts of all characters, but I can change it if you want to. **

**Tell me in a review or pm me if you have ideas:)**


	2. Is that all you have to say?

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians and believe me, it is something positive. I would have managed to ruin the series somehow:) **

Aphrodite's Pov

I was walking away from Demeter's palace, convinced she wouldn't be able to resist to the temptation I had created for her. I mean, come on who can ignore a website filled with handsome men? No one can! And especially not someone who has spend so much time, too much, on her own. Demeter certainly has. She spends almost all her time alone.

Seriously, Demeter needs a man. I am not saying she should get married or something, but she could at least welcome a man in her bed. Or at least start talking to a man and see where that leads. You can't spend half of your time alone and the other one annoying your daughter. Well, technically you can , you just _shouldn't. _

Spending your time by eating cereal and holding rants about cereal and abduction can never do any good. It certainly hasn't done Demeter any good. There is a reason everyone calls her ( behind her back ) the crazy cereal lady.

Besides, as love goddess is it my duty to help those who need love. People like Demeter. And Hades. Even if he has Persephone, he is still not really happy.

I have this brilliant idea. I am going to get Hades and Demeter together. And no, I am _not _crazy.

I am the goddess of love, among other things like lust, and I know it when two people are meant to be. Come on , all that fighting and everything? Just way to show their affection really. Demeter and Hades don't know it yet, but they like each other a lot more than they show.

Maybe Hades even abducted Persephone to get Demeter's attention. That certainly worked. Except it backfired since Demeter is now really mad at him. The woman can't stop talking about it and it happened _centuries _ago. Can't she just stop complaining and realize how happy Hades could make her? And she could make him really happy. Hades isn't happy now.

Ruling the underworld must be a horrible job. All those annoying ghosts surrounding you, the furies and you probably can't sleep at night because all those people that have been sent to the fields of punsihment are screaming. No wonder he always looks so gloomy and emo.

A lack of sleep does that to you. Not that gods really need sleep, but it is better to get some sleep. There is a reason why they call it beauty sleep.

Anyway, Demeter could make him a lot happier than he is now. He has Persephone of course, but I just know that he wouldn't pick her if he had the choose between Persephone and Demeter. And Demeter likes Hades too, no matter how many times she says she hates him.

I didn't miss the strange look in Demeter's eyes when they had been talking about Hades. Nor did I miss the fact that Demeter wasn't really disgusted by the thought of sleeping with Hades. She had just convinced herself she was. And that she hated Hades while she actually liked, maybe even loved, him.

Those two are just too stubborn and akward to confess their true feelings to themselves and the other. I would have to help them a little.

_All I have to do, is make sure Hades gets on the site and they will start talking to each other and actually getting to know each other instead of wasting time with bickering. _

I was walking while thinking about how wonderful it would be if those two got together. I could just picture them together, two people who were opposites in many ways but shared also a lot of similiarities. Two people I simply had to get together. It was my duty as love goddess to get them together.

Besides, Demeter might finally stop being obsessed with cereal if she and Hades were together. I doubted it, but you never know. Love does strange things to people, so much is sure.

Hades might even stop being so gloomy if he had Demeter to cheer him up. Not that she is a cheerful person, but they would make each other happy. Sigh. They would just be perfect together.

I was fantasing about how great the two would look at their wedding when I suddenly remembered I had to go and talk with Hades before that a relationship between the two of them could happen. He has to make a profile on the dating site too in order for my brilliant plan to work.

Normally, I wouldn't volentarily go to the Underworld- the place was gloomy and creepy- , but I had a mission. I would have to sacrifice my own needs in order to get those two together.

I sometimes visited Persephone when she had enough of Hades and her mother and needed someone to talk to, so luckily I didn't need an invitation. I already had one.

Persephone and I aren't best friends, but we get along quite well. We had been closer when we were younger, before Adonis had been born. (A/N another myth, just look up Adonis and Aphrodite if you want to know where it is about) After that, we didn't talk as much as before. And we see each other even less.

We are friends but we aren't really close like before. We don't talk that much anymore and we rarely spend time with each other nowadays.

Still, Persephone occasionally invited me to come to the Underworld and stay for a few days. I usually recline, saying I still have things to do, but I need to go now. I have to talk to Hades.

And I would have to do it behind Persephone's back. My friend would probably be mad if she found out what I was trying to do. She would possibly feel betrayed as well and not understand I was doing this for her, Demeter and Hades.

She would try to stop me, so I had to be careful. Persephone couldn't know any of this. She will kill me if she ever finds out what I have been up to. She always says I shouldn't meddle with someone's love life.

Reminding myself of this one more time, I snapped my fingers and appeared in the Underworld. Or to be precise, in the private chambers of Persephone.

I can only appear there and can't leave the chambers until Persephone gives me permission to leave. It is all to avoid attacks. And it can be really annoying at times. Especially when Persephone doesn't returns to her chambers for hours and I have to wait all the time.

I decided to see if anything had changed since the last time I had been here, It was some time ago, after all.

I inspected the bright walls, the medieval-styled double bed and the numerous flowers that were spread through the room.

The reason I like this room is, that it is a lot cozier than the rest of the Underworld. It makes me feel safe, relaxed and just welcome. Not something you expect in the Underworld.

I actually don't mind waiting for a few moments in this room with the fire place warming the entire room and the overpowering smell of flowers. As long as I don't have to wait too long.

A short moment after I had appeared in the room, Persephone opened the door and walked inside. She was wearing a knee-length dress that was a beautiful white dress with imprints of flowers on it. Her long, black hair almost reached her waist, but it didn't shine like it would during spring, I knew.

She always looked better in spring, when she was no longer imprisoned in the dark and gloomy Underworld. Living in the Underworld has always been difficult for her, considering she is the goddess of spring and she can't stand being at a depressing place like this.

Persephone smiled at me. The warm, friendly smile she always gives me, no matter how long I haven't seen her. It made me feel a bit guilty about my intentions, but I pushed the feeling away. My plan would make her happy, not sad.

Her eyes were multi-coloured but seemed empty, like the Underworld was slowly taking her energy and happiness. She didn't seem exactly unhappy, just less colorful and less healthy than she would in spring.

" Aphrodite! I am so glad to see you" Persephone said while she walked towards me and gave me a quick hug. she sounded genuinely surprised and glad.

I smiled at her. She just has that charm that makes it impossible to be sad when she is smiling at you.

I was glad to see Persephone too, but I wasn't here to chat with her. I was here to talk to Hades. And I couldn't forget that.

" Persephone! Great to see you too, darling. How are you doing? This place is still creepy as always, I can't understand you even like it here".

Persephone sighed. "I don't, not really. And I am fine, despite the depressing atmosphere here. It will be spring in a few days and I am so excited! We might even have time to go shopping together or something".

" Yeah! It will be a relief to be able to leave this place, won't it?".

Persephone smiled. "Yes, although I will still miss Hades. He isn't the person everything thinks he is, you know. He is actually really nice. He just don't know how to express his feelings".

I laughed softly. Most people would think Hades didn't _have _ they are wrong then.

" Really? Well if you really feel bad about leaving him, you could give him a little present when you come back" I proposed, knowing she would get the meaning, and winked at her.

" I have a gorgeous dress you could wear for that occasion. Just the two of you together, some music. You dancing for him.. ".

Persephone blushed slightly. " I think he would like that".

Aphrodite grinned. "Good! Then I will make sure to give you that dress after your little 'break' from the Underworld. Now we are talking about him, where is mister tall, dark and handsome?".

" He is in his throne room, together with the judges. They wanted to talk to him about something. He is awfully busy at the moment. I have heard there a lot people dying right now".

"How unfortunate. That means you two get even less time to spend together. Poor woman!".

Persephone shrugged. " I don't mind that much, although I am very bored at times and I miss him. Spending time with him, I mean. But then again, I also miss the flowers".

" They do have a few flowers here, right?".

Persephone sighed. She looked rather down. " Yes, but not much and the few that do grow here, aren't exactly beautiful. It is hard to grow things here". This obviously bothered her.

I nodded and talked for a little while with Persephone while she showed me her garden, some new parts of the castle and gave me a quick tour to remind me where everything was. I hadn't been here for a long time, so I had trouble recognzing everything.

We especially spent a lot of time in her garden, where she showed me all her flowers and told me everything about them. The way she talked about them, you would think they were her children. Apparently, obsession with some object runs in the family.

After Persephone had showed me her garden, I told her I wanted to look around for a bit and would tell Hades I arrived. I didn't want her to worry or feel offended if I was suddenly gone.

I shouldn't have worried about it. She didn't even hear me, too busy with one of her precious plants. I doubt she even noticed I was still there. 

I quietely left and walked back to the castle and the throne room to talk with Hades.

Iknew he would still be there. This would be the perfect possibility to talk with him. Persephone was somewhere else, the judges had already left and he probably had some 'free'time. He was all alone.

I arrived at those creepy doors - seriously, Hades needs a new decoration!- which led to the throne room and inhaled deeply. I knocked a few times and heard a deep voice call "enter".

I pushed the door open to see Hades sitting on his throne, wearing his customary robes and bloodred looked like a king, the way he sat and how he looked. Regal.

Even his clothes were depressing and creepy, with the souls woven into them and the cape that was the exact color of blood. Had he washed his cape with blood or something? Creepy!

Luckily, he didn't wear his helmet although I thought it would be close.I couldn't imagine he would leave it out of his sight, especially after what had happened the past years.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows when he saw her enter. He was playing with the glass he was holding in his hands and looked very tired.

Persephone had already mentioned he was working a lot lately. Good for him I was here to help him! I would save him from his boring fate. I could help him relax and actually enjoy life for once.

I smiled at him, hoping I would get a smile back. I had seen him smile a few times and smiling made him rather handsome. It changed his entire face, making him turn from someone imposing and ominous to a handsome, mysterious stranger.

" Hi Hades! I am here for Persephone and I thought I could say hi to you. How are you?".

Hades sighed. Damn it, he didn't smile. Not that I really had expected him to..

**Third person **

Hades sighed and looked at Aphrodite, who was still smiling broadly. He couldn't understand people who _smiled _all the time, like she did. What reasons did they have? They didn't see _him _smile like an idiot all the time, now did they?

_Why is she always that happy? It is a bit annoying. But then again, she doesn't have to rule over a depressing place like this. She doesn't have to listen to all those peeving souls pleading for another sentence. I would smile if I could escape all this. _

His thoughts were mainly about how unfair it seemed people around him were smiling all the day, while he almost never had something that made him happy, when he looked into Aphrodite's eyes and gave her a nod.

" Aphrodite. I am fine. Busy, but fine. As much as you can be that when you have to rule this place of sorrow and terror. Is that all you have to say?".

Aphrodite's smile fell for a second. He sounded like he wanted her to leave again. But she couldn't. He needed something to cheer him up.

_Poor Hades. I can imagine him being depressed. Anyone would get depressed here. Although he could just redecorate to make it less depressing. Maybe a little pink, some red and other bright colors and flowers.. This place would be a lot nicer if he didn't leave skulls lying everywhere.._

" Have you ever thought about redecorating this place?" Aphrodite asked. Redecorating might improve the dark atmosphere the Underworld had.

Hades didn't react to that, other than taking a sip from his glass. Which was filled with something that looked like blood. Aphrodite didn't even want to know.

He could have been made of marble, the way he was looking at her. Like he didn't even have emotions.

Aphrodite ignored his poor reaction and smiled. " I mean, you will need some brighter colors. And you could definitelydo without the skulls. And all the black. I could help you, if you want to".

" I do not require any help. And since when are you the goddess of decoration?" Hades asked in a cold voice.

Aphrodite ignored his tone, knowing it was only a way to make her want to leave. He wasn't as mean and scary as most people believed him to be. He was just uncomfortable around people and prefered to be on his own.

"Well, I am not. But I do have a sense of fashion and your palace needs to be updated. I can call a few friends if-".

" No. My palace does not need any decoration. I like it best the way it is. Is that all you have to say?".

" You keep asking me that and no, it isn't all I have to say. You see, there is another reason I came here. Persephone isn't the only one who needs some company, you know".

Aphrodite walked towards Hades, looking at him and giving him a small, seductive smile. Still no reaction from the ever stoic king of the dead. She was starting to wonder if he would ever be startled by something.

" I most certainly do not wish your company Aphrodite" Hades retorted.

Aphrodite shrugged. " Who said I was talking about me? I'm with Ares". She decided to ignore his slightly offending comment. She couldn't allow her pride to get in the way now.

" With Hephaestus actually" Hades corrected carelessly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. Like she would actually ever be with Hephaestus. That she was married to him, didn't mean she had to spend time with him. She would never like the ugly smith.

" Yeah whatev. My point is that you need some company. You can't sit here on your throne and be depressed all day while Persephone is gone".

" I obviously do not want to know, but since you are going to tell me anyway, why would I need any company? And who would that company be?".

"Oh come on Hades, do not lie to me. You do need company. That is the reason you kidnapped Persephone and got into trouble, right?".

Before Hades could respond to that, Aphrodite already continued her 'speech'.

"Anyway, I figured you could use some company while Persephone is gone, so I am so kind as to tell you my brilliant idea!".

She waited for a moment, looking at Hades with a hopeful look. He raised one of his eyebrows, looking anything but impressed. He didn't even look interested.

Aphrodite sighed, rolling her eyes and muttering something that sounded like " no one appreciates what I do" before she continued.

" So anyway, I had this brilliant idea- ".

" You already said that" Hades muttered. He still didn't seem even slightly interested in what she had to say.

Aphrodite ignored him. " that you should join a dating site!".

That finally got a reaction, although it wasn't the one she had hoped for. Which would be something more spectacular. Like at least being surprised or look interested.

Hades raised one of his eyebrows and took another sip of his drink before talking. "A dating site. You want me to meet a few mortal women and-".

" No, that is the best part. This is a dating site for immortals. You could find your dreamgoddess".

Hades sighed. " I already have a wife and I don't think she would like this".

" She didn't like you cheating on her with those mortal women either and you did that too" Aphrodite pointed out.

Hades gave her a cold look. " That is something different and none of your business. If this is all you have to say, please leave".

Aphrodite, who had taken a little step back, crossed her arms. "No. I refuse to go until you have joined that site! You can't spend six months all alone, it isn't healthy!".

"I am not alone during those months. The judges are here, the ghosts , the-".

" I mean, you can't spend those months without a woman! It isn't healthy. You need a healthy sex life Hades, otherwise you could get even grumphier and-".

" I am not grumphy!".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Of course not, you are a ray of sunshine, making everyone happy with your joyful presence".

" Aphrodite, just shut up, will you? I already have enough problems without your crazy ideas".

Aphrodite ignored him again. " You need to at least _talk _to someone during those months. You can't just isolate yourself from others! At least talk with someone, if you don't want someone beside you in bed".

" I have Persephone" Hades replied, looking fairly annoyed by now.

" But she will be gone! I mean it Hades, you need to talk someone. You do have internet, don't you?".

"Yes, but-".

"well, then you can spend those months chatting with nice people".

" People aren't nice. And I don't want to spend those months that way, so lea-".

"Hades! Just do it!".

Hades got up, towering over her, and looked down with a cold and annoyed look. " I won't listen to this! Stop wasting my time and leave!". He seemed close to losing his self-control.

Aphrodite sighed. " No! I am doing this for your own good. Come on, it won't hurt you to make a profile , right?".

Hades rubbed his temples and sighed. " If I make a profileon the darn site, will you leave me alone?".

Aphrodite nodded fervently. "Of course!". She had him where she wanted. Now he couldn't escape her anymore. She would have it her way.

Hades didn't seem to realize he was one of the victims of another crazy plan. He just sighed and nodded.

"All right then. I will make a profile".

"Right now. And I get to help. Also, you can't let anyone know you are Hades".

" I am not really interested, but why not?".

Aphrodite shrugged. "It makes it more fun. Most people are afraid of you. You could get a wonderful friendship if people don't have all the ideas about you being cruel, mean and manipulative".

" Fine. I won't tell who I am".His tone was indifferent, telling Aphrodite how little he cared.

"Or talk about anything that can give you away. Meaning you can't talk about skeletons, the underworld, your hate for Demeter and everything else that could give you away".

"Fine. Let's make this profile. Then, you can leave me alone". His tone changed to a slightly more cheerful one when he mentioned she would leave.

Aphrodite didn't respond to that, only smiling and dragging him with her. He didn't even protest, just gave her another annoyed look that she ignored.

The next few hours, Hades and Aphrodite worked on a profile for Hades. She allowed him to write his description himself, but did give him some things he couldn't write. Like anything extremely negative about Demeter.

"No Hades, you aren't allowed to say you like everyone who knows Demeter is a bossy, annoying old cereal-crazed bitch" Aphrodite said, for what felt like the sixtieth time in the last hours.

Hades shrugged. "It is the truth. I want to be truthful if people really are going to read this".

" That is bullshit! You just want to say something mean about Demeter. And you can't, because people will immediately know it is you".

"Oh really? And how would they know? There are more people that don't like her".

"Not like you do. Just write something about your hobby's and nothing that has to do with the death or skeletons".

" Why would I have a hobby that has to do with skeletons?".

" I don't know. What do you do in your free time"? Aphrodite was really curious. She had never really thought about it, but Hades had hobby's too of course.

" I don't really have free time. But when I do have free time, I like chess. And some other things".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Boring. But write it down and also write some things that aren't boring will you?".

Hades gave her a look, but didn't say anything. He knew it was no use anyway, so why waste time by replying?

An hour after that, they were done. Hades now had a profile, a name, some basic information about him and a blurry picture. You couldn't see him clearly, but you could see he was tall, with pale skin, dark, long hair and very dark eyes. He was wearing a long, black coat with knife strapped around his waist en a hat that shielded his face.

Aphrodite loved the picture, Hades thought it was ridiculous. He didn't say much though, because he didn't want another discussion. So he just uploaded the pictures, hoping Aphrodite would leave him alone.

Which she did, after reminding him he couldn't say anything that would blow his cover. And that he should log in at least once a day and actually talk with people.

After he had sworn that, if he had the time, would talk with people, Aphrodite said goodbye and went back to her own palace to 'relax'. Honestly, Hades didn't _want _to know what she meant by that.

After she had left, he sat down again and sighed. Persephone would be in the gardens and she that meant she didn't want to be bothered. He didn't have to talk with anyone or to do anything else, which was rare, at the moment.

Now he had free time anyway, he could try to take a quick look. It probably wouldn't hurt him and it was better than being bored. Besides, he was slightly curious.

Hesitant, Hades turned on the computer again and went to his profile. He ignored the picture and looked at his name and hobby's.

He smiled when he saw his name. AmadeoKV 550. Amadeus Wolgang Mozart was one of his favorite composers. The Italian version of his name was Amadeo and Hades had chosen the Italian version as a reminder of Maria, who he still loved if he was honest. KV 550 or symphony number 40 was Hades' favorite symphony made by Mozart.

_I wonder if someone will comprehend what my name refers to.. _

**Okay, the next chapters will be about Demeter and Hades chatting with each other and just getting to know each other/ becoming friends. Aphrodite will stay in the Underworld for a few days and check if Hades really goes to the site every day. If you have any ideas or requests, please PM me. I hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Loneliness

**I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. **

**Also, the website Demeter/ Hades are on doesn't exists. Or at least that is what they made me sa- I mean, it doesn't exist! Not at all! **

**Enjoy!**

**Demeter- At her palace**

Demeter had been at www. athenatosdates .com for several hours now and she was actually enjoying herself. It was a lot more entertaining than she could ever have guessed. It even lessened the loneliness that always made her feel lost and miserable.

She had been exploring the site, just looking at different profiles. There were a lot of users, the people who joined the site being not only gods, but also titans, nymphs, the muses, naiads and other immortal beings.

It was quite fun to read other people's profiles. People wrote a lot on their profile's, not just their interests, but also what they liked and didn't like, poems, songs and so on. Some things made her laugh, others made her frown, but it all served to make her feel a lot happier.

She hadn't read a profile that actually appealed to her yet, but she didn't mind. She had spend most of her time adding some information to her profile and trying to figure out how the website worked, so she hadn't been able to read a lot of profile's anyway. There would be enough time to find someone who actually appealed to her.

She almost never used her computer, so it had taken some time to discover how this website worked- even with Aphrodite's explanations. It hadn't been easy, but she know knew how to navigate herself on the site. And discovered she rather liked spending time on the internet.

Demeter had seen various profiles that interested her, but none that really caught her attention. Even when the profiles were interesting and the people seemed to be kind, handsome and funny, she still wasn't interested in actually talking to them.

She sighed. Maybe there was no one she could talk with, that shared some of her interests. Maybe she was destined to stay alone forever. She didn't want to, but it could be the cruel truth that she was meant to be unloved and alone forever.

Demeter didn't want to admit, but she was really lonely and craved for someone to talk with. Someone that would understand her and laugh with her, instead of throwing her odd looks. Someone she could share her passion for cereal, agriculture, flowers, cooking and classic music with. But she had never met someone like that. And probably never would.

She was starting to think a person like that didn't exist. Even after centuries of being alive, she still hadn't met someone with the same interests at her. Someone that actually appealed to her and made her fall in love.

She was starting to wonder if she ever would find that special one. The man that could make her laugh and would make her the happiest woman- goddess- alive. She really wanted that. She craved for it, wanted it more than anything else. Even more than cereal.

Demeter didn't have many friends, people that knew her, but those who really spend time with her, would discover she was different than everyone else expected she was. They never saw the things that made her _her, _they only say her eccentric habits and negatives sides and assumed they knew what kind of person she was. But they didn't know.

Sure, she was a little bit obsessed with cereal, but she mainly behaved crazy like that to provoke Hades. It always worked. It made him even grumphier and she secretly hoped if she behaved at her worst around him, he would let her daughter go, because he didn't want to spend another day with Demeter.

She did like cereal, eating it always made her feel better, but she wasn't that obsessed with it. She just liked the fact that humans ate something that she had invented. Well, okay she hadn't invented it personally, but still. It wouldn't exist without her.

Her obsession, that wasn't an actual obsession, wasn't the only things people saw. The rest they saw was only her fondness of agriculture and flowers, but there was so much more to her.

She did like agriculture, flowers and cereal a lot, but she did other things in her free time. Things other people wouldn't expect her to enjoy.

No one, not even her friends, knew this, but Demeter composed music. Classical music mainly. But also other types of music. She wrote songs herself and possesed a surprisingly good voice. When she sang , her voice was a lot better than when she was screaming.

She loved music and had a lot of records, CD's and USB sticks with music downloaded on them. She needed multiple rooms for her music collection. She just had too much records, CD's and everything else that could be used to play songs.

She liked almost any type of music, but classical music was her favourite type. Especially Mozart and Beethoven. She believed they were true genii for composing the most beautiful music that existed in her opinion.

She just loved the sweet, slow, slightly melancholic and sad melody's. They calmed her, made her feel better even though the music itself sounded sad. For some reason, it made her happy instead of sad. It calmed her and made her able to think clearer. She just couldn't help loving classical music.

She had discovered her passion for music long ago, when she heard someone play a lyre and sing for the first time. She didn't even remember when exactly that had been, but she remembered feeling happier than before and enchanted, fascinated by the sounds.

She had started playing music herself then and would often play for her had discovered not only water, sunlight and attention made them grow, but they also seemed to enjoy music. Like her.

Demeter smiled, suddenly remembering what she had been doing before all this happened. She had been composing music. She just wanted to close the computer to continue with her composition when she saw it. _AmadeoKV 550. _

Demeter suddenly felt like her stomach had been filled with butterflies and she couldn't stop a small, blisful smile. When she saw that name, she knew she might have finally found someone that appealed to her. That made her deepest, most secrete dreams of man who was equal to her, thought like her, came true.

The name alone made her hope she had finally found it. That she had finally found someone that thought like her and had similiar interests.

After all, his name had her favorite composer, favorite symphony and her favorite country Italy in it. That couldn't be a coincidence, now could it? He had to be as admirable and amazing as she hoped.

But a name alone wouldn't prove that much. She need to know more about him. About what he liked and disliked, about what he did when he was bored, how he looked...

She selected his picture, unaware of the fact that she was holding her breath. She couldn't remember being nervous like this before. She didn't care for handsome men that much, but she still hoped he was handsome. That would be a bonus.

_Let's see what he looks like. Don't get too excited, maybe he isn't as perfect as his name suggests. Maybe he looks really weird or Oh wow. _

Demeter exhaled suddenly when she saw the picture. It showed an absolutely - what Aphrodite once called it? drop-dead gorgeous man. Exactly her type. Ironic, since he reminded her a bit of Hades, with the same dark charisma. Except Hades wouldn't make her gasp and stare with appreciation at him.

Even the picture made it clear that the man was not someone you would want to meet in a dark alley at night. Not that she thought he would hurt you, but he was intimidating. And dangerous, like a dark angel.

He was tall with raven black hair in that almost reached his shoulders, falling in waves and holding a resemblance to silk the way it shone. He wore it lose, making it fall just below his chin. His long hair only made him more masculine , not feminine like you would expect, Demeter decided.

Only the particuliar color of his long hair and the way it seemed to shine no matter how black it was, made him attractive to Demeter, but there was much more. His hair wasn't the only thing that made him handsome.

His eyes were dark too, big eyes that were a slightly lighter shade of black and somehow were both beautiful and scary. They seemed to be dark like an abyss and she could imagine being pulled into them and drowning. Even when it was only a picture, those eyes made her heart beat faster. They were beautiful, in a slightly frightening way.

His skin was exactly the opposite of his beautiful hair and eyes; it was pale, like a moonlight beam. It didn't look bad on him though , or clash with his other, dark features. It actually looked rather good, pale skin with black hair and eyes. Somehow, it made him even more handsome.

He had broad shoulders and a small waist, showing he must be very muscular and yet thin. She could see that much, although she couldn't properly see how exactly he looked. She could see however, that he wasn't overly muscular. He was perfect.

The last thing of his appearance that took her breath away were his clothes; a long, black coat with many pockets, tight black jeans, a simple T-shirt that was a very dark brownish red, a solver belt with two throwing knives, a sword made of stygian iron and black boots.

It made him look intimidating, otherworldly and utterly attractive in that dark, mysterious way only bad boys could be attractive. He practically screamed bad boy, both because of how he looked and his dark charisma she could even feel when he was only a picture and not actually close to her.

He was standing in the shadows and wore a hat that made sure, although you could clearly see how handsome he was, you couldn't see _who _he was.

Demeter didn't mind. She would hopefully found out soon enough, because she wanted to start talking with him. She wanted to get to know him, so she could discover if he really was the man she had been searching for. Both intelligent and attractive, in ways other men never could hope to be.

With slightly trembling fingers, Demeter send him her first message. She just had to try it. He might be the first one that actually liked what she liked, if his name was any indication. Maybe he really was the man she had unconsciously been searching for all her life. And if he wasn't, he still would make a great friend.

After a short hesitation, she typed the message._ Hi Amadeo, I love your name. Am I wrong if I assume it is derivation from Amadeus, the second name of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart? I love his music, I always listen to it and I love symphony number 40. _

She send the message, hoping he would react to it and be willing to talk to her. She really hoped he would turn out to be like she expected and wanted to, but she didn't dare to have too much hope. The chance he was like she wanted, was very,very small. She didn't even know if a man like that existed.

She wanted to know more about him, so she decided to read his profile. Maybe she could discover something about him, already get to know him a little. She hoped his profile would show he was every bit as intelligent as she wanted him to be. Or at least had the same interests as her.

She smiled when she saw he had joined a day after her and already had quite a long profile. That was only positive, because that way, she could discover if he really liked the same things as she, like she so desperately wanted him to.

She started reading. And couldn't stop the little smile that appeared on her face and made her seem a lot more beautiful when she read what exactly he had written.

_Hi. I suppose if you are reading this, you are interested in what I like and what I don't like- even though knowing it is probably a waste of the little time you have- and want to know more about me. I am not willing to tell much to a bunch of obtuse, ( fruitless) optimistic and foolish immortals, but if you insist, here it is;_

_Favorite music genres; Rock and Roll, opera and classical music_

_Favorite bands/artists; Alice cooper ( I like Poison a lot), Bon jovi ( it is my life), Aerosmith ( Hole in my soul ), Ray Charles ( I got a woman, one of the only songs of that genre that I actually like ) and so on. I have a lot, I listen to much music. Preferably classical. _

_Best music; Anything from Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart_

_Worst song; Conquering Hades by Valley of chrome. Don't listen to it, unless you want something that takes away the will to live. I know it happened to me.. _

_Films; The hunger games ( Yes! Finally a film where annoying children kill each other. So much fun to watch!), Hamlet ( William shakespeare's writing is quite impressive. Except Julia and Romeo, stupid love) Hannibal ( The creep that opened someone's skull, very interesting) and more. _

_Best film; Clash of the Titans, even though there are some things I dislike, the overall is really good. _

_Worst film; Disney's Hercules. My crazy family forced me to watch it. It is despicable!_

_Favorite actors/actresses; Johnny Depp ( Especially when he played in Dark shadows. I loved the part where he killed the hippie's. I hate hippie's. They talk about peace and are very optimistic all the time), Jennifer Lawrence ( Hunger games) and Geoffrey Rush ( Played Hector Barbosa) , Angelina Jolie ( Malificent ) and others. I chose my favorite actors/actresses by looking at their achievements, not their appearance. _

_Books; Harry Potter ( Favorite characters are Voldemort, Minerva Mcgonagall and Sirius Black), Hamlet ( I must be cruel, only to be kind: Thus bad begins and worse remains behind), Macbeth ( Look like the innocent flower,But be the serpent under it), Shiver trilogy and many more. _

_Hobby's ; Chess, electric guitar, piano, duelling, reading, poetry and more. _

_That was it. You probably didn't even read the whole thing, because you lied to yourself and me and wasn't actually interested. _

Demeter was very surprised by now. She didn't like all he liked, but they did have a lot in common. They liked the same type of films, music and books. He even like opera while there weren't a lot of people who did. And certainly not a lot of men who liked it.

If they became friends, they could go to the opera together. And watch films and talk about all kind of things she liked.

Demeter suddenly felt a whole lot better. She didn't feel that abandoned and alone anymore. There was someone who was like her, who could have fun by doing the same things. A man. A handsome, intelligent and appealing man. She had never felt hopeful like this before.

She hoped with all her heart he would send her a message back and that they would talk together. Now she knew a little bit more about him, she wanted more than ever to get a message back.

Although she didn't expect to get one soon, so she decided she could better leave the computer for now and work in her garden instead. She would only drive herself crazy if she kept waiting breathlessly for his message.

She put on some classical music, put her shoes off and went to the garden. She always went to her garden if she wanted to calm down and stop worrying. Working in her garden always calmed her and made problems seem a lot easier to solve.

While she was tending her flowers, she kept glancing in the direction of her computer, hoping she would hear or see something that indicated that he had send her a message. And when she saw he still hadn't answered, she felt more disappointed than she ought to. She had only read something about the man and seen his picture and yet she was acting nervous and fidgety.

She had never felt more like a teenager than at this moment, waiting with butterflies in her stomach for a message of some man she didn't know.

It wasn't an altogether unpleasant feeling.

**Hades- at his palace**

Hades sighed when he got another message. He was starting to get frustrated by all the message he got. It wasn't like they were important or even remotely interesting. No, most messages were the same.

He already had had quite a few and most had been nothing special. He didn't even want another woman than Persephone, but if he would want one, she wouldn't be like the woman that reacted.

They were all the same ; beautiful women with little intelligence that were interested in trivial things and commented on how 'hot', handsome, gorgeous and so on he looked. It made him feel very much like some piece of meat. Were those women really only interested in one thing? Should he even answer the new message, since it was probably another comment on his appearance.

He hesitated for a moment, considering ignoring the message, but his curiousity won in the end. He didn't expect the message to be anything remotely interesting, probably another woman who thought he looked good, but he still wanted to know what was in it. He couldn't help himself. He just had to know.

And it was not like he had other things to do right now anyway. He had all the time to read another message from some foolish woman that want to ' explore' his body, like the others had. Time enough to read it and either ignore it or refuse an invitation.

It was true that was a busy man, but he had already done everything he needed to do that day and Persephone was too occupied with her flowers and Aphrodite to be interested in spending time with him. Like always.

Whenever a friend visited her or her flowers 'needed' her attention, he was ignored. She seemed to think friends and flowers were more important than her husband at any moment.

He would never tell her, but that actually hurt him. He would have expected she believed her husband to be more interesting than a bunch of plants or giggling women. Too bad she didn't share that opinion. She believed especially friends to be a lot more significant. It made him feel lonely.

It was already bad when she was in the Underworld with him and either of them didn't have time, but it was even worse when she wasn't there. That made him feel even worse, to not have her at his side.

Even if she ignored him while she was in the Underworld, she would still be close and he got comfort from that. He would only feel slightly miserable and lonely, wanting to talk to her and spend time with her, but unable to do so because she wasn't interested in him at the moment.

But whenever she left, he felt truly miserable and alone. He only had his work to keep him busy. He didn't have any friends or even something as flowers to keep his mind of the inevitable; she wasn't there. He was alone.

Even when his son visited, he would feel alone. No matter how much he secretly liked his son, he wasn't really the kind of person to spend a lot of time with children and feel comfortable with it. Besides, Nico wasn't Persephone.

He didn't have friends or family that really liked him, only servants that would obey him but not appreciate him. It made him always feel lonely and self-conscious, the way he spend those months alone.

That was why he had started an affair. Because he simply couldn't stand the loneliness anymore and needed a bit comfort and warmth. He needed the appreciation, it was balsem for his hurt ego. His ego that got hurt by almost everyone. By his family- who were suspicious and belittling with him- , by people who barely knew him and assumed he was cold and cruel and even by his own wife.

Persephone wasn't always nice to him, but most of the mortal women were. They were blown away by his charisma and appearance. They simply couldn't resist him nor could they stop praising him when he was with them.

He liked the attention, the way they fell in love with him and tried to please him. He liked the fact that he would finally be appreciated and seen, that he wasn't victim to prejudges and bitterness. He just liked it.

But he would only actually start affairs when he liked them back. That was when the temptation got too big and he couldn't resist allowing them to get a little closer to him.

He would never share his feelings and rarely share his thoughts with them, but the fact there was someone that was willing to listen, made him feel better. It made it easier for him to go back to the Underworld and wait for Persephone to return.

He looked at the message again and opened it. Maybe this woman could help ease the loneliness when Persephone left in a few days, like some had done before her. Although he doubted it. She would have to very special in order to succeed in doing that.

He couldn't believe that the kind of woman he was interested in would spend her time on a site like this. She would already have a loving husband or boyfriend, he knew. So this woman couldn't help him, couldn't be the kind of woman needed to help him.

Despite his pessimistic thoughts, his eyes lit up when he saw her message. She had guessed what his name meant, the first to even pay attention to his name and guess it had a deeper meaning. Finally a woman that paid more attention to him than his picture, like the others.

He looked at her name in return, curious as to what this seemingly intelligent woman had chosen as name. Only intelligent women would know immediately what his name meant, after all. Maybe that intelligence was reflected in her name.

He smiled when he saw her name; Medini23. It was a nice name, but did it have a deeper meaning? He thought about it.

Medini meant the nurturer, he knew. Had she chosen that name because she liked to take care of people and animals? Or because she wanted to be a mother and raise her children one day?

Hades suddenly felt the desire to discover more of this woman. He didn't know much about her, but those few words were enough to inform him she was intelligent. Not much people would have noticed what his name stood for. Or even believed it was important.

He selected her name and went to her profile. He immediately started reading, eager to learn more of the first woman that actually interested him.

_Hi people! I'm Medini23 and this is, quite obviously, my profile. So just some things I like and dislike, in case you are interested;_

_Music genres; classical, pop and opera. Sometimes rock &amp; roll too. I like most types of music, but especially classical. _

_Favorite music; Young and beautiful ( Lana Del Rey), Someone like you ( Adele), Poison ( Alice Cooper), Sweet dreams ( eurythmics ), It is my life ( Bon jovi ) and many others. I like basically every type of music_

_Favorite artists; Lana Del Rey, Adele, Kelly Clarkson, Rihanna, Taylor Swift, Passenger, Bastille and others. I can't list them all, because there are just too many. These are some of my favorites_

_Instruments I play; piano, flute, violin, guitare, trumpet and lyre. _

_Books; Harry Potter ( Minerva Mcgonagall, Voldemort , Pomona sprout and Albus dumbledore are some of my favorite characters), herbology books, cookbooks, William Shakespeare, Vampire academy ( The daughter of a friend borrowed me it. I like vampires), Romance novels ( Not all of them) and many, many others. If I am not outdoors, I am reading or composing. _

_Films; Alice in wonderland ( Not all the films that are made of the original book, just some ), Intouchables ( I really like French Films ), Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain , The devil wears prada and again, a lot of other films. I don't watch that many films, but I still have quite a lot films I enjoy. _

_Favorite actors/actresses; Johnny Depp, Meryl Streep ( Mamma Mia, Devil wears prada), Brad pitt ( Mr. &amp; Mrs. Smith ), Angelina Jolie ( Malificent, Mr. &amp; Mrs. Smith ) and many others. _

_Hobby's; Gardening, horseriding, reading, composing, dancing, chess and others. _

_I hoped you liked that bit of information about me:)_

Hades was positively beaming by now and didn't even care he was doing something that was so out of character. He was just too happy.

He had found someone on this site who actually had an idea of what was enjoyable and significant in life. Someone who might even understand him and could be very stimulating to talk with. He had always wanted someone who shared a lot of his interests.

Persephone and he did have things in common, but not that many. They couldn't talk about everything to each other and he knew she didn't like the same things he did. Which had always saddened and frustrated him, not that he blamed her.

_It looks like this woman does like the same things as me though. Well, most of them at least. I would never enjoy gardening, for instance. How would she look? _

Hades was more than a little nervous. He felt like he was doing something illegal, commiting some horrible crime. Instead of looking at someone's picture.

He almost expected Persephone come bursting through the door and accuse him of betrayal and cheating. Not that he had done that, but still.. he felt rather guilty.

He was looking at some other woman's profile after all. She most definitely wouldn't like that and feel betrayed. He didn't think it was that horrible, but she probably would. He had cheated on her after all.

He felt like he should stop this, but he was just too curious. He had to know what the woman looked like. If she was not only interesting, intelligent and had the same interests as him, but was also beautiful. His curiousity would only go away when he knew.

Looking around him, still feeling rather uncomfortable, he selected her picture. And couldn't tear his eyes away from it when he saw it.

She had long, wavy black hair that was waist-length. It seemed to sparkle, almost like it had been struck by lightning. Or like it had captured rays of sunlight that were trying to escape. Black sunlight.

Her eyes were big and a soft goldish brown. They reminded him of warm summer days or field of grain. They were beautiful and so unlike his own, dark eyes.

She wore little make-up, only a bit eyeliner, soft gold eyeshadow and the tiniest bit of mascare. Her eyelashes were long and thick, even if they hadn't had the help of mascare. Even without the make-up, she would look stunning. Maybe even more so. He had never liked make-up that much, after all.

She had a long, elegant neck followed by a curvy and beautiful lean figure. Her body was the body of an athlete, muscular but not overly muscular. Perfect, if you asked him.

She wore a shimmering, gold dress that barely reached her knees, a gold girdle that reminded him strongly of Hippoleyte's girdle, a small diademe in the form of a swan and open shoes with high heels.

She looked royal, but also shy the way she was turned away from the camera so you couldn't see her properly and with a faint blush on her beautiful cheekbones. The mix of royal ellegance and shyness made her only more appealing.

Hades stared at her for a few moments, trying to place her face. He was sure he had seen her somewhere, but he didn't now where exactly. He couldn't remember. Or see her properly.

But he didn't care that much. He planned to find out soon, because now he knew she was both beautiful and intelligent, he couldn't resist the urge to answer her small message. He just had to talk with this woman. He barely knew her, but she already fascinated him.

_Yes, it is. I am impressed you actually recognize it. Most people don't even pay attention to it. His music is indeed beautiful. What do you like about it? I like your name too, it sounds like a magician. _

He pressed send and leant back in his chair, smiling. He suddenly felt a lot happier, now he might have found someone he could talk with, someone who shared his interests.

_Maybe I won't be lonely and miserable after all. This could be the first time I don't feel lost when Persephone is gone.. _

**The book gives only a small description of Demeter, so I have taken the liberty to make one myself. She still has black hair and brown ( although I have made it goldish brown rather then just brown). Same goes for Hades. **

**Aphrodite would also have forced her to wear certain clothing and allow herself to not look stern for once, so Hades would like her and not recognize her. Same goes for Hades:) **

**I hope you liked this! I also hope to update once a week, but I do not make promises. I still have other things to work on and also want to spend time with friends and other things like that. **


	4. Familair unfamiliar

**I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does. Hail him. **

**Demeter- still her palace**

Demeter sighed and leaned back in her chair, momentarily closing her eyes. She hoped that she would be able to relax a little when she couldn't see the screen of her computer. She simply couldn't relax when she had her eyes on that blasted screen that seemed to be laughing at her.

She had been waiting for his respond for the past hour. She had been tending her flowers at first, watering them, talking to them, planting some new ones and finally putting on some classical music before she just hadn't been able to control herself anymore and had walked inside.

She had been there, on her chair in front of the computer, for roughly fifteen minutes and it was slowly driving her crazy. It was pure torture, this waiting. It cost her all her patience to remain on that chair and just wait.

She had never been really patient and she really wanted him to respond to her message. She couldn't even remember the last time she had wanted anything as much as did. And she didn't even know why she wanted it that much, although she had an idea why she wanted it.

She knew it might be foolish, but she had the idea he really could be that special guy. Athena would say she was behaving extremly irrational and that it was impossible to know that a man was that special one when you had so little information.

Normally, Demeter would agree with her, but she just had a feeling that this man was different. That he might be finally someone she really liked. Someone that she would love to be in a relationship with.

She had had relationships before of course, but those had been far from perfect. There was always something that made the relationship unadiquate, sometimes even disappointing.

Relationships with mortals were always temporarily and more a way to pass time and have some fun, than a way she wanted to spend to rest of her life. Not that it would be possible to spend the rest of her life with a mortal, but she wouldn't even want it.

Of course, she had loved the men she had had children with and she had been sad when she had to leave them, but she had gradually forgotten them. She hadn't remained sad. It was hard to grieve over mortals when you are an immortal, powerful goddess after all.

Some mortal men had been really special to her, but they hadn't given her what she was looking for. They hadn't been able to and it had always ended with her realizing they weren't what she was searching for.

She was looking for a man that thought like her in some ways, a man that could make her laugh even when she was down, a man that would make her feel safe and comfortable, a man that probably didn't even exist.

Still, Demeter had hope for the first time in a really long time that there was a man like that. She didn't know why, but she thought that Amadeo might be that special one. She just had a good feeling about him.

_I don't even know why I am reacting this strongly. I have only read his profile and seen his picture. And wow, what a picture. He certainly is handsome. But is he intelligent? It seems so, but still.. you never know. Maybe Aphrodite is right after all, maybe I do need a man in my life. I have been alone for far too long. _

A loud ping! startled Demeter and interrupted her thinking. Which was probably a good thing, since she had started to feel a little depressed again. Thinking about how lonely she was, always did that to her.

She looked at the computer and almost squealed when she saw he had responded. She smiled and let out a relieved sigh, surpressing the urge to do a small happy dance. Basically, resisting the urge to act like a lovesick teenager.

She really didn't know why she was reacting this strongly. Maybe it was because she was interested in a man for the first time in a really long time. Maybe because she was lonely and sad and just wanted someone to talk with. She didn't know.

She smiled when she read his message; **Yes, it is. I am impressed you actually recognize it. Most people don't even pay attention to it. His music is indeed beautiful. What do you like about it? I like your name too, it sounds like a magician. **

Demeter's smile widened when she read the last part. She had been thinking the exact same thing when she had chosen the name. Funny that he thought it too. But what would she respond ?

_Let's see. What do I even like about Mozart? Apart from the fact that it beautiful music. That is not a good answer. I have never actually thought about the reason I like his music.. _

Demeter, after some thinking, decided to just be honest. Honesty was good, right? Well, in most cases at least. You couldn't always be honest, not if you wanted to have secrets or avoid hurting people, but she could be honest this time.

_Thanks. Funny that you say that, I thought the exact same thing! Apparently, we think alike. _

_And of course I would recognize it, Mozart is one of my favorite composers. I love classical music and I always listen to his whenever I feel down. _

_Despite the fact it is often sad, it manages to cheers me up. That is one of the reasons I like it:) _

_So why do you like it? Do you play an instrument or compose yourself? _

This time she got almost immediately a respond. She didn't have to go through all that waiting, luckily.

After she had send the message, she went to the kitchen and made some herbal tea. Taking small sips, she walked back towards the computer and smiled when she saw he had already responded.

She sat down, placed her cup of tea on the desk and read the message. **That is ironic. That music most people find depressing or at least melancholic, cheers you up. Interesting. **

**Although I have to say, even when the music sounds sad, maybe even depressing, it's still beautiful and the purpose isn't to make people sad. I can imagine you feeling better after listening. I know I do. **

**Listening to Mozart often helps me too. It doesn't exactly make me happy, but I always manage to relax whenever I hear it. **

**If I am stressed, I listen to Mozart. So I listen to it every day again. Like I already said, my job is a demanding and tiring one. **

**I don't have time to compose or play music, but I used to play guitare, violin and most keyboard instruments. I don't play a lot anymore though. I just don't have the time. **

**I read your profile and saw you play quite a lot of instruments. Do you have a lot of time to play? Are you a musician?**__

When she was done reading, she felt flattered and slightly giddy. She felt a lot like a lovesick teenager, with even some butterflies in a stomach. Again, she wondered how that man could have such an influence on her when she barely knew him.

She couldn't help it though. Even if she knew so little about him, she still really liked him. She just had this weird feeling, a not altogether unpleasant feeling that formed butterflies in her stomach and made her anxious, hopeful and expectant at the same time.

He had read her profile? Did that mean he might be interested in her? because, she knew for sure that she had been interested in him the moment she had read his profile. And seen how drop-dead gorgeous he was.

With a vague smile on her face, she typed her respond. _So you are under a lot of stress? Do you have a demanding job or is it something else? _

_I know I'm always stressed when my family does something stupid. Which is every day. _

_Too bad you don't have time anymore, it is such a wonderful way to pass the time. _

_Depends. Sometimes I have time, sometimes I don't. I try to play as often as possible though, I just love playing. And I'm not a musician. _

_Not really. Composing and playing is just a hobby really. _

He immediately responded.

**You can say that already. I have a lot to do, a lot of problems to solve every day. My job is a demanding and stressful one. **

**And my family is the other reason that I am stressed. They don't like me and don't really treat me well, always looking down on me. Family is annoying, isn't it? **

**Well, it is nice you still have some time to play, especially if you really like it that much. Music is calming, isn't it? It always calms me down, although it doesn't help to relax, sadly. **

**I wish I could hear you play, I imagine you are really talented. It would be enjoyable to listen to some music played by a beautiful woman as yourself. **

_Really? I can't imagine that, it must be hard to solve so many problems every day. It does sound stressful. What kind of problems do you have to solve? _

_And yes, family can be annoying. I know mine is. They never fail to give me a headache. _

_And I can't believe your family would look down at you, how can they? You seem to be a very talented man. Not that I know you that well, but I just have this feeling you are._

_II do like it much. I couldn't imagine living without music, it would be pure torture. _

_And I don't know whether I am that talented, but it doesn't matter. I play, because it makes me feel good, not to get money out of it or something. _

_And to relieve stress; If music doesn't help, you can always try a massage. A massage can be just the thing. _

**Hades- still at his palace. **

Hades leaned back in his chair, which was black and decorated with bloodred skeletons, and sighed. It wasn't a weary sigh though. It was a content and relaxed one.

He felt content, he realized. Peaceful even. Feelings he didn't have often. And he had felt like this when he had found her. Medini.

For some reason he couldn't explain, just talking with this woman, made him feel a lot better. It made the headache he almost always had disappear or at least reduce and made his muscles a lot less tense. All thanks to this woman.

He didn't really know her, but it felt like he did. She seemed to be smart, understanding and eerily similiar to him in some ways. He always praised himself for having some basic knowledge when it came to people, so he knew he probably was right when he assumed she was not only smart, but also understanding and shared some of his interests. Or actually a lot of his interests.

Even though he had a feeling he knew her, he didn't. He just felt comfortable talking to her, something that rarely happened.

Normally, he didn't know what to say to another person. He didn't really like talking and most people didn't even dare to talk to him. Or they did talk to him, but he knew they really thought he was despicable. That he was gloomy, mean and selfish. And he wasn't.

He just didn't really know how to act around people and didn't trust them. He had been hurt too many times to be nice to people again. It was just easier to ignore them or act aloof.

That way, they wouldn't come close to him, so they wouldn't be able to hurt him either. It was the safest and easiest way. He knew he would never fit in, so why would he hurt himself trying to?

He would never be accepted by anyone, especially not his family. They were too proud and arrogant to except someone like him. They would always avoid and humiliate him. Even if he tried to behave different around them, they wouldn't accept him. They would still avoid and despise him.

Only Persephone and some others wouldn't. The people that he counted as friends or that knew the real him, were almost non-existent. Nobody actually knew the real him, even Persephone probably didn't.

Even though they had been married for a long time and he talked with her quite a lot, there were some things she didn't know about him. Things he hadn't told her, apart from the affairs he had had with other women. He just couldn't.

He was a very private person, he didn't like talking about feelings or intimate things. He prefered to keep those to himself.

Although there were times when he wondered, if there was a person out there that he could share every thought and feeling he had with. Someone who would understand and not judge him. Someone with whom he felt completely comfortable and relaxed. He didn't have that with Persephone.

Sure, he loved her and he would do almost anything for her, but he didn't have the burning desire to share every thought and feeling with her. He didn't have the idea she would understand and be nice about it. And he didn't always feel comfortable and relaxed around her.

Especially when it was almost spring and she would leave soon. He always felt bitter and betrayed them. He always wondered how she could leave him when she said she loved him.

He tried not to show it, but it hurt him that she always wanted to leave. It made him doubt her love for him. If she loved him , she wouldn't leave, he thought.

He could understand she wanted to see the sun and spend time with her mother, but did she really have to go? Couldn't she think of some other way to see the sun and do all the other things she did during spring? Wasn't he enough for her? He hated being like this, so full of questions, but he couldn't help it. His self-esteem was just really low.

After centuries of contempt and dispise directed at him, he didn't have that much self-esteem. He was actually rather uncertain of his own capacties and Persephone made it worse by leaving.

He always felt horrible when she left, because she was one of the only things in his life that brought him joy. She made him feel light-hearted ( more or less) and desirable. She made his life better, easier. Just be being there for him.

But when she felt , he always felt miserable and uncertain. He felt like he had failed and she didn't love him. He lelt lonely and neglected. That was why he had affairs with mortal women when she was gone.

He needed the appreciation, admiration and love they gave him. He just needed to hear from someone that they loved or at least liked them. He couldn't help craving for approval.

And those mortal women approved of him, liked him, loved him. They gave him what he needed so desperately whenever Persephone was gone. Admiration and the feeling that something at least cared for him.

Hades sighed, staring off into space. Sometimes, he felt really guilty about his affairs. He always promised he would stop and wanted to keep that promise, but he never seemed to be able to.

After Persephone left, there was always a certain time when it was too much and he went searching for another women. It wouldn't be right after she left, but eventually, it would happen.

Sometimes, he managed to not have an affair for a few years, sometimes even decades. But he always ended up having another one, when the loneliness and pain became too much. He seemed unable to go without an affair for a long time.

_And I'm afraid I might have another this time. It only seems to become harder those six months without her. And I haven't had an affair in a long time. I am not sure I can keep it that way for much longer and- _Hades' depressing thoughts and feelings quickly disappeared when he heard the ping! that meant he had another message.

His frown was replaced by a smile and he even felt his stomach react when he heard that. All his negative feelings and thought quickly disappeared now she had send another message.

Feeling both anxious and expectant, he opened the message.

_Really? I can't imagine that, it must be hard to solve so many problems every day. It does sound stressful. What kind of problems do you have to solve? _

_And yes, family can be annoying. I know mine is. They never fail to give me a headache. _

_And I can't believe your family would look down at you, how can they? You seem to be a very talented man. Not that I know you that well, but I just have this feeling you are._

_II do like it much. I couldn't imagine living without music, it would be pure torture. _

_And I don't know whether I am that talented, but it doesn't matter. I play, because it makes me feel good, not to get money out of it or something. _

_And to relieve stress; If music doesn't help, you can always try a massage. A massage can be just the thing. _

He was smiling and felt a lot better when he had read her message. It was nice to talk with someone who was actually interested in your problems, someone who seemed to be so understanding. Someone with whom he might be able to share his thoughts and feelings. He did feel oddly comfortable talking to her. But maybe that was because there was a certain distance.

_It is very peculiar that I feel so comfortable while I barely know this woman. I have never had that feeling before. And it is even stranger, that I wanted her to respond so much. Maybe I should stop this, before I go too far and do things I will regret later. _

Hades sighed, hesitating. A part of him said that he should stop this, that he should stop talking to this strange, wonderful woman before he went too far. That it was too dangerous and that he needed to stop now he still could.

But another part of him said that he shouldn't. That he deserved someone to talk with. That he deserved some appreciation and friendship. Besides, it couldn't too to much harm to talk with her right?

He hesitated even more when he tried to type his respond. What could he say and what couldn't he? He was married, but it wouldn't be that wrong to flirt a little right? It was unlikely he would ever meet this woman, so flirting wouldn't be so bad. Just a little.

Feeling anxious, guilty and expectant all at the same time, he responded before he could think more about it. He just wanted someone to talk with and Persephone was ignoring him. It wouldn't be cheating if he just talked to someone. Persephone did that too and did he ever think that was cheating?

**Well, it is indeed arduous, but someone has to do it. My job isn't really interesting, I won't bother you with the details, but it involves many things and is exhausting. I have to make sure everything is right and deal with a lot of different things. **

**So you family is bothering you too? How? Mine in every way imaginable. They even seem to think it is their job to bother me:) **

**And thank you, it is very flattering you think that. I hope you continue to think that and I am convinced you are a very special woman. **

**I have that same weird feeling, almost like I know you. I keep thinking I do, but I don't recognize you, so maybe it is just a feeling. I could never forget anyone like you. If I had met you before, I'm sure I would have remembered. **

**Well, it is always better to do something because you like it instead of because you want to earn something. Life is meaningless if your only purpose is to make money. That wouldn't be fun. **

**And a massage? Sounds great. Are you by any chance a masseuge ;)**

Hades pressed send before he could change his mind. It wasn't even really flirting, he told himself. He could also just wanted to know her profession, right? And a massage could be given by anyone. That she was a woman, didn't mean that a massage from her would be anything sexual right?

He tried telling himself this, but deep down, he knew how he had meant it. He was trying to flirt, hoping she would react positively. He wanted her to react and flirt back.

He had been interested in her the moment he had read her first message and that interest had only grown after he had read her profile. When he had noticed she and he seemed to have a lot in common.

And when he had seen her picture, he had wanted to meet her. Desperately so.

Partly because Persephone would soon be leaving and he didn't - couldn't- be alone. He just needed someone at his side, he didn't want the loneliness. He couldn't spend so much time alone, with his thoughts and employees as only companions.

But also partly because rthere was something about this woman that intrigued him. He didn't even know her and had been talking for her for a very short time, but she just had something that made him want more. She seemed to be attractive and he knew she liked a lot of things he liked too.

And her messages suggested that she was understanding and sophisticated. He could use some understanding.

Hades immediately opened the message when it came, feeling anxious again. How would she have reacted?

_Well, this is getting interesting:) What are you, a doctor? It sounds like it. Not that it matters that much what profession you have, but I am curious. You sound like someone with a high position. _

_And yes, my family is certainly bothering me. They are very provoking, always complaining and arguing. I try to ignore them. Even thought they are difficult to ignore. _

_Thank you and I am sure I will. You really seem nice. And a lot of other things. Like intelligent. Or handsome. _

_Exactly. That has never happened to me before. And to you? Have you ever met a woman you felt an immediate connection with? _

_Hmm, I couldn't agree more. You should live life to the fullest, right? You never know when the time that you can have fun is going to end, when there is another war or something else. Carpe diem. _

_And well, I do have some massage oil.. Do you need someone to take care of you for once? _

**I'm not a doctor, although I do have some basical knowledge, like how to resuscitate. Keep guessing:) You might guess it right if you really try. **

**My family is like that too, always complaining and arguing. I wonder, are all families like that? Or do we just have bad luck? Probably the latter. **

**Ignoring might work, or try something that will keep them at distance. Like being really aloof and frightening.**

**Except I can't imagine you being like that, you seem to be such a sweet and understanding person. **

**Yes, wars always come at the most unoppurtune moment, so you can better enjoy all the time before them. Most people expect I enjoy wars, but I don't. I actually rather despise all the fighting and death. Life is so more appealing. Believe me, I know. **

**And I have met such a person now, it's you. Let's celebrate by using that massage oil...**

The next hours went by quickly. Hades still had some duties to fullfill, but he managed to talk with Medini when he took breaks. He just had to. She made it a lot easier to be him.

They talked about a lot of things. About music, books, films, food and even about clothes. Every bit of information he got from her, made him like her even more.

He seemed to have been right about her. She was intelligent, understanding, kind, funny, sophisticated and simply enthralling.

She liked practically everything he liked, knew everything about food and classical music, made him laugh and managed to make gardening actually sound interesting. He had never talked to a woman like her was just so different, refreshing even.

He was just walking towards the field of Asphodel to check if everything was going well there when he walked into someone. And heard a sultry voice say ouch.

His eyes left his Iphone long enough to recognize the person he had walked into, mutter a curse and hastily close the message of Medini he had been reading. He definitely didn't want Aphrodite to read it. Medini had just been telling him playfully how she could feed him if she cooked for him.

Aphrodite would never leave him alone if she read that and all the other stuff they had been talking about the past hours. She might even tell that would be a disaster. Persephone wouldn't like to hear what he had been up to. Talking to another woman.

He gave her a nod, trying to look innocent, composed and normal. He couldn't behave any different or she would know. Despite common belief, Aphrodite wasn't stupid. She just acted like she was sometimes.

Aphrodite smiled her sugarsweet smile, looking as stunning as always. She had black, wavy hair, green almond-shaped eyes and wore a miniskirt, high heels and a tanktop.

He ignored her appearance, no matter how beautiful she looked. She had never been his type anyway. No matter how beautiful she was, he only felt a slight attraction. Nothing he couldn't handle.

"Hi Hades. Sorry that I walked into you. What so important that you didn't even see me?".

Hades managed to surpress a groan. Her tone might be innocent and playful, but he wasn't fooled. She would try anything to find out. She might even suspect what had hold his attention like that.

Even though he felt a little bit anxious now Aphrodite was before him and looking at him like she wanted interrogate him, he managed to stay composed. He had to be.

" Oh nothing really, just some message Charon send me. Another plea for raise, if you must know".

Aphrodite raised one of her eyebrows, obviously not believing him. " Really? And why would you be so interested in that. He asks the same question practically every day?".

Hades shrugged. " Oh, I wasn't. I just find it slightly amusing that he keeps asking even when he knows I will give him the same answer".

" Mm. Still, it is funny that your eyes were glued to the screen if it was only a message from Charon. Are you sure it wasn't something else"? She sounded downright suspicious now.

"What else could it be?".

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe a message from a woman? You have been to the dating site right?".

" Yes, but there wasn't really a woman I was interested in" Hades lied smoothly. Lying had always been easy for him.

" Oh well, that is too bad. Maybe you will find one later. I should go now, Persephone is expecting me. She wanted to do something together. Ciao".

After giving Hades a kiss on his cheek, Aphrodite walked away with swaying hips. She didn't even look back.

Hades let out a breath of relief when he realized she really left. That had been close. If Aphrodite had discovered with whom he was texting and what they were talking about, he would be in a LOT of trouble. Luckily, she didn't notice.

If Hades had seen the smug look on Aphrodite's face, he would have known he wasn't safe. And if he had read her thoughts, he would know he was already in a LOT of trouble.

Except he wasn't aware from the smug look or thoughts of Aphrodite. If he had been, he might have gone after her instead of continuing texting with Medini.

**Mm, maybe it looks like they are overreacting, but Hades fell in love with a girl when he saw her once and immediately abducted her and demeter is the crazy cereal lady who has been alone for a long time. They will probably react like this, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this:)**


	5. A surprise both pleasant and unpleasant

**I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians and I don't make any money with this- even though I should if you consider all the hard work-. **

**Let me start my usual talk about nothing by saying I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. I just didn't have the inspiration and I also had exams, so.. I just wasn't able to. **

**But I am now and I will definitely update more, although I can't promise I will update a lot. My muse is unpredictable, stubborn and loves annoying me, people. Keep that in mind. **

**I hope you still like this update. Enjoy!**

Hades started walking again, not once thinking he should be careful, and looked at his phone again. You would almost expect it to be the solution for any problem humanity faced, the way he looked at it.

In a very short time, his phone had become very important to him. It was a link to Medini. To the wonderful, mysterious and intelligent woman that held his undivided attention. It enabled them to text any free minute he had, which meant he and Medini could talk a lot. That meant a lot to him.

Every time he was able to, he would talk to Medini. He knew it wasn't smart to do this. but he just couldn't stop himself from talking to her, getting to know her. She was so fascinating, so charming and so.. familiar.

Even though he had only known her for the a short amount of time, he still had this strange feeling he had known her forever. That they had spend a lot of time together and knew each other well. Like he should know her.

She sometimes said things that triggered a memory, but he could never quite recall where he had heard someone say something like that. He would know he had heard that somewhere before, but he could never quite know when or from who.

And that wasn't the only thing that made her seem familiar. Apart from saying things that triggered memories, the things she said often were things he would say or have said himself. She was a lot like him, even if there were things about them that were completely different. She understood him.

For the first time in his long life, there was someone who thought like him, who understood him with no or little words. He finally had someone with whom he could talk about anything, without the fear of rejection or getting laughed at.

He had never felt this comfortable, content and happy before. His secret, deepest desire had come true; someone like him, someone that understood him at all times.

He had longed for someone who understood him for his entire life, but it had never happened. No one ever seem to think like him or understand him at least. Most didn't even want to come close to him or were so prejudiced that they had an entirely wrong image of him.

Most people thought they knew him and based every opinion about him on the image they had, but that wasn't him. It was just how he acted towards the people around him, not who he actually was. It was fake, an act.

He was so different from that person most people thought he was. It wasn't like nothing of the prejudices were true, but the biggest part wasn't. Most prejudices were piffle, so unlike him that no one who actually knew him, would take those seriously. But that was the problem.

Most people didn't know him. They knew his name, his reputation and stories about him, but they didn't know the real him. They didn't know what he liked to do or what his thoughts and feelings were. They simply didn't know him, only knew someone everyone believed was him.

They knew nothing and yet, behaved like they knew everything. It made him nauseous sometimes. How could all those people behave like they knew him while even his wife, the person he likely loved most in the universe, didn't?

Even his wife didn't know everything about him, even his wife still had some prejudices left, and she had lived with him for centuries. So if even she didn't know everything, how could all those other people behave like they did? They couldn't.

He just didn't comprehend how people could be that oblivious, that obtuse. How they could tell lies like that? The lies people told and their oblivious nature was one of the reasons he prefered to isolate himself from the other deities, and sometimes even the whole world.

He had isolated himself for as long as he could remember, had been convinced the world would never change and that was the only way he wouldn't get hurt. He had thought isolation was the best option he had. But now, he wasn't that sure.

The world was still the same in many ways and Hades wasn't a fool; he knew there were a lot of bad people and anyone could hurt you, even the persons you didn't expect to hurt you. But there had also been a change.

The world had become lighter, better in a way. There were less bad people, there was more love and friendship. There had been a change, a small one, but a change nonetheless. And when the world changed that little bit, he had had changed a little as well.

Since he had met Persephone, he had been a different person. He had been the same towards the rest of the world, but he had been very different to her. He had opened up and shared things with her, trusted her. Something he didn't do easily.

There were still things she didn't know, things he didn't trust her with, but she had been the first person he trusted and confided in. She had been different than all those people he avoided.

She had made him happier, less pessimistic and generally made everything in his life better. He loved Persephone. It was the truth, even if it sometimes seemed like he didn't love her. He loved her more than anything in the universe.

Which was why he despised the time they had to spend apart, the time he didn't see her. He felt himself falling back into the same patterns, into the same way of thinking as he had before she had been with him. It wasn't a good thing.

But what was a good thing, was Medini. He had never expected it, had never believed it to be possible, but there was another person that could change his world, make it seem like a better place. She made him feel like Persephone sometimes did, like there was hope and he should just have faith in the world and enjoy life. And now he had Medini, he did.

Persephone always made him feel good,-even if they argued and she didn't always understand-but there was that inevitable moment she had to leave him. And he would be left behind, lonely and miserable.

That was why Medini was already so important; she kept him from being lonely and miserable. She filled the void that followed after Persephone had left. She made it possible for him to be happy even when Persephone wasn't near him.

Persephone hadn't left yet, but Hades already noticed how much Medini did for him. She only talked to him,but it changed a lot. She made him smile more, laugh at loud even and made the burden of his job feel a lot lighter. She had just as much effect on him as Persephone, maybe even more.

Hades , walking again without thinking about his destination, looked down at his phone and smiled. Medini had send another message, seconds after he had send his respond to her latest message. She obviously liked their 'conversations' as much as he did.

_So you really want me to feed you then? I didn't expect that, you don't seem demanding like that:) You aren't secretly a lot younger, are you? _

She was obviously teasing him and he smiled when he imagined her standing on front of him, smiling playfully. **I am not demanding dear and if I remember it correctly, you offered! And why would you think I am younger than I let on? Are you? **

_You are right, I did offer. I just can't imagine a grown man desiring to be fed, isn't that something only young children desire? Toddlers and such. And I never gave you my age, so I can hardly be younger than I let on. _

**Smart, avoiding my question altogether. I sense an invitation however, an invitation to ask your age. Or is it unthinable to ask such a thing? They do say it is rude to ask a lady for her age, after all. **

_Smart man, asking a thing that is indeed rude, but asking it in a way that is sounds awfully polite. Maybe I will respond to your question if you respond to mine. _

**What would that question be? **

_What is your age? _

**Does age even matter? Age is strictly a case of mind over matter. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter. **_J_

_ack Benny said that. In 1970_.

**You read the times? **

_I read practically anything. _

**Really? And your memory is well enough to recall anything you have read? **

_I believe so. _

**You don't seem convinced. Do you allow me to test the proclamation that you recall everything? **

_Sure, but how do you plan to confirm my suspicion? _

**I will quote something and you will tell me who said it. **

_That actually sounds like fun, I'm in:)_

**Are you ready? **

_I am. Commence the quoting! _

**All right, here is my first quote; Neither a lofty degree of intelligence nor imagination nor both together go to the making of genius. Love, love, love, that is the soul of genius. **

_It is from Wolgang Amadeus Mozart. I would recognize that anywhere. And it is a beautiful quote, one of my favorites. _

**It is also one of my favorites. Mozart truly was brilliant. What are your other favorite quotes? **

_There are too many to tell them all, but one of my other favorites is this one; Keep love in your heart. A life without it is like a sunless garden when the flowers are dead. And yours? _

**That one is from Oscar Wilde, isn't it? What do you like about it? And I have, just like you, many favorite quotes. One of my favorites would be ; Always forgive your enemies - nothing annoys them so much. **

_That one is also from Oscar Wilde! What a coincidence. Do you forgive your enemies? I like the comparism, it is a very beautiful and true one. Love is indeed necessesary and fills your live, keeps you alive, if you ask me. _

**Perhaps it isn't a coincidence, we do have an awful lot in common after all. I attempt to forgive my enemies, but I never succeed. How does one forgive one's enemies? It isn't easy. So you are a romantic person? I somehow expected you to be. **

_I believe so. Is it positive or negative to be a romantic person? Are you a romantic person, I somehow suspect you are. I don't know how you forgive your enemies, but it takes a lot of strength. Not everyone possesses that strength, I don't always possess it either. Why did you expect me to be a romantic person? Because of that quote? _

**Neither. Being a romantic person has equally advantages and disadvantages, so you can't exactly say it is positive or negative. But everyone needs romance in his/her life, so I assume it is positive. Some people who knew me have called me a romantic person, but I am not convinced I am. What makes someone a romantic person anyway? It is hard to determine when you are one. But you, you just seem to be a romantic person, someone to believe in love and that good conquers all and such. I find it hard to believe you have any enemies by the way. How can someone be insane and inane enough to have any negative feelings towards someone as mindblowing and simply perfect as you? **

_I feel flattered that someone sweet, caring and intelligent like you could think that about someone like me. But you don't even know me, not really at least, so how can you be so sure? But then again, I am convinced you are a romantic person while - until just now- you haven't given any real indication that you are. I shouldn't say you can't know I am a wonderful person while I believe you are the most wonderful man in existence. We both have inadequate information to say things like that, don't we? _

**You would think we do, but to me, it doesn't feel that way. I have told you this before, but it doesn't feel like I have just met you and never actually met you. It feels like you have always been with me and know me like no one else does. Forgive me if you feel like I exaggerate, but it is how I feel and even I can't change the way I feel. **

_I can't tell you that you are exaggerating while I feel exactly the same. How can it be that we just met - and didn't even really met- and it still feels like we have known each other since the beggining?_

**I don't know. Maybe there is no explanation and we should just enjoy it. I know I am enjoying myself immensely just talking to you. You have already become a part of my life while I haven't known you for long. **

_I don't even remember how much time has past since I started talking to you. It seems years, at the very least, but it can't be more than a few days. _

**I do hope it doesn't seem years because I am boring and time passes very slowly? **

_No. Time goes by fast, but I feel like I have known you for years. I can't really explain it. _

**You don't need to explain. I know exactly what you mean, because I feel the same. I shouldn't feel this way, because I barely know you, but I already care deeply for you. Forgive me if I am being too forward. **

_You aren't, but I will admit I am nonplussed you feel about me this way. _

**Why would you be nonplussed? You are stunning, intelligent , caring and understand me. And those are just the character traits I have discovered after a limited time with you. Who knows what more you keep hidden. You are a wonderful person, how couldn't I already care for you? **

" Darling! What are you doing?".

Hades twirled around, instintively closing Medini's messages and hiding his phone, to face a smiling Persephone. Next to her was a grinning Aphrodite, who looked very smug and satisfied with herself. He didn't like that.

Persephone walked towards Hades and kissed him. Then, she turned to Aphrodite and smiled at her.

"You were right Aph, he really is completely absorbed by his phone. How strange".

Aphrodite shrugged.

" I know. Maybe you should keep an eye on Charon, he seems to be stealing your husband's attention from you".

Persephone laughed, the soft, melodious laugh Hades loved so much. He didn't like it now for some reason, feeling too anxious too enjoy it. He wanted to see Medini's answer. He was just very curious.

" Well, it isn't necessary to keep an eye on Charon. Why would I pay attention to some man when I have a stunning, intelligent and wonderful wife?" he said, smiling at Persephone and trying to show nothing of his anxiousity. He really wanted to see Midini's response.

Persephone laughed again and playfully slapped him on his arm. "You just say that to humour me, you scoundrel".

" I am sorry to disappoint you, ma belle, but I actually meant it. You are my wonderful wife and I can think of nothing that hold my attention and eye more".

" That is good, because I just realized something".

" Really? What did you realize, mon amour?".

" I have been horrible lately. I have completely ignored you and we only have little time left together. Aph pointed out we haven't had time for ourselves for ages and I realized I really want to spend some time with my handsome and romantic husband. So we are going out tonight!".

Hades felt surprised, but what was even more surprising, was the slight disappointment he felt. He had always loved spending time with Persephone and from the way she looked at him, it would surely be a very enjoyable evening. Something that would normally lift his spirits a lot.

And yet, he felt rather like he had just lost the lottery instead of won it. For some reason, he would rather spend time with Medini.

Not that he didn't want to spend time with Persephone, but there was so much about Medini that he didn't know yet. He wanted to discover all those things. The woman just fascinated him.

But Persephone could never know that, couldn't even know Medini existed. Hades knew she would be outraged if she ever discovered he was talking to another woman and rather talked to that woman than to her. He didn't want that and not just because it would make things a lot more complicated.

He also didn't want to harm Persephone, he still loved her after all. He wanted her to be safe and happy, smiling and laughing, and not in tears or shouting and screaming. He would never intentionally hurt or harm her in any way.

So he smiled, ignoring the slight disappointment he still felt, and gave her a quick hug. He tried very hard to act surprised but happy instead of surprised and just the slightest bit disappointed. She didn't seem to notice his disappointment, for she kept smiling.

" That is wonderful, love. What a surprise!".

" So you're happy? You don't mind going out with your boring wife?" Persephone said, her smile showing she was just teasing him. She liked being complimented and knew he would always compliment her when she said something bad about herself.

" My dear, even if you were covered in wounds, blood and your hair would be as tangled as possible, you would be nothing short of stunning. You are simply perfect, the very embodiment of beauty".

Aphrodite glared at him when he said this, but he ignored her. She had been the one to tell his wife they should go out. He didn't like her interfering with his personal business. Or that she interfered at all, really. Besides, it was the truth. To him, Persephone was the embodiment of beauty and not Aphrodite.

Aphrodite quickly said goodbye, saying she didn't want to interfer with the 'lovebirds', and Persephone and Hades walked back towards the palace on their own.

Persephone was talking and laughing and , although Hades did enjoy himself, he found his thoughts drifting to Medini and what she could be doing. He hadn't been able to tell her he had to stop talking to her, so she probably was still waiting for his message. How would she react if he didn't respond for hours without any plausible reason or warning?

_Damn it. I have to tell her I can't talk to her for some time, that something urgent needs my attention. But how? Persephone can't possibly say it. _

Hades really wanted to tell Medini he couldn't talk, but didn't know how. Persephone was still on his arm, laughing and talking. And she wouldn't leave him alone, he knew. This evening was obviously meant to be spend in her company at all times. All evening, he wouldn't have a chance to talk to Medini.

Persephone and Hades reached the palace, after a detour to her gardens - where she kept stopping to talk to her precious plants- and Persephone immediately walked towards the dining- room.

Hades momentarily forgot his dilemma when he walked inside; the lights were out, except for the faint lights of candles that were placed everywhere, the table was set for two- two plates, two glasses of champaign and there even was someone playing on a violin.

His wife had worked very hard to make this the perfect evening and Hades felt suddenly guilty he had been so distracted. He vowed he would be attentive and charming tonight and would do anything to make this night special to his wonderful wife. He did love her and thought her to be more valuable than any jewel in his possession after all.

She smiled at him and he felt touched and flattered when she looked into his eyes with bright, twinkling eyes that held love and devotion. He never felt like he deserved all her love, but always felt happy when he saw she loved him even if he didn't deserve it.

She looked especially beautiful tonight, with her dark hair falling in soft curles and a dress that hugged her forms. The love in her eyes and the faint blush made her even more beautiful, Hades thought.

He took her hand, bowed, and kissed it. He looked up with a smile, her hand still in his larger one. He didn't miss how she inhaled sharply and how her face turned a darker shade.

" How could I ever thank you for arranging this, ma belle? You are truly more than I could ever hope to have near me".

" I am just glad you like it. We don't get to spend much time together and well, since I will leave shortly, I thought-".

He straightened and in one fluid motion, pulled her against him so he could kiss her. When the kiss ended and she opened her eyes, she smiled. She looked even more beautiful with swollen lips and that glazed look in her eyes.

" Where was that for?".

He smiled back, playing with a strand of her beautiful hair. " For being you. And to cut off any rambling you might have started".

He moved his arms from her hips to her shoulders and whispered in her ear. " A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous".

He pulled back and, ignoring the dumbstruck lookher eyes, offered her his arm. She looked quizzically at him, but accepted his arm and followed him into the room for a romantic night between wife and husband. She wasn't aware of the fact that her husband desperately wanted to talk to another woman, to warn her so she wouldn't wait for a respond she would receive far later.


	6. Torn between Two

**Okay people, I just want to say I am sorry first before I start on chapter 6. I know I haven't updated in a long time, but I just didn't have the time or inspiration needed. So sorry for that. **

**I hope to update more often, but I can't promise anything since I never know when I have both time and inspiration. And I also have other stories I need to update, so that will leave less time for this story as well. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians nor do I own Greek mythology although I do own ( or at least like to think so) my own insane imagination. Enjoy! **

**Third person- At Hades' palace**

Hades followed Persephone into the room, hardly hearing any of her enthusiastic rambling, and looked around him. His thoughts were spinning wildly and he had couldn't concentrate on anything Persephone was saying as he looked for a way to escape.

He felt trapped, trapped between two women and his own conflicted feelings. He couldn't help but feel guilty as he saw all the work Persephone had done, so they could have a romantic night together, while he had been talking to another woman.

And to make matters worse, he knew he couldn't relax or enjoy this evening until he had warned Medini he had some things to deal with. His feelings and thoughts were wild and he felt torn between the two women he adored so much. He tried to focus on the one that was with him this nigh; his wife.

He had a stunning wife whom he loved very much and would love spending time with- seeing as they didn't have much time together.

He really did enjoy every second of their time together and he was touched she had arranged a silent, romantic night for the two of them, far away from all their responsibilities and duties that usually seperated them. It didn't happen often that they had an evening to themselves and he _did _feel grateful they had now, even if the timing was rather unfortunate.

He had the rising suspicion that Aphrodite had come up with the plan of a quiet night for husband and wife, for the timing really had been horrible. It just couldn't be coincidence that at the very moment he had admitted to Medini that he had feelings for her, his wife suddenly appeared and forced him to stop talking to Medini without a chance to warn her.

Aphrodite had also been smiling at him in a way that told him she knew he was talking to another woman and probably also knew what he had been saying. She probably had planned something similiar to this from the beginning. To send his wife to him at the very moment he was sharing news like this with Medini. Both he and his wife were victims of Aphrodite's plans. But especially his wife.

She had no idea her husband was starting to get feelings for another woman and that Aphrodite had been the one to start it all. She fully believed her husband was infartuated with her as always and that they would share a romantic night together before she had to leave again.

Hades knew his Persephone didn't suspect she had a very worthy opponent. She probably thought he had been lonely and aching for her the past days as always, instead of talking to another woman.

He really felt guilty that he was spending so much time talking to another woman and that Medini was in his thoughts all the time- even when he finally could spend time with his wife-, but he couldn't help it.

He just loved talking with her, just loved hearing about her interests that were so similiar to his. She really was an extraordinary woman.

Hades tried to put his frantic mind to rest while he looked around. It wouldn't do to be caught looking nervous. Persephone would surely suspect something if she noticed he was nervous. He had to act calm, but happy.

He forced himself to look into Persephone's sparkling eyes that seemed to be filled with more life than normally. She obviously was looking very much forward to a romantic night.

" ... so that is how I managed to arrange all of this. Do you like it?".

"No".

Hades took her hand, bringing it to his mouth for a electrifying kiss, when she looked thoroughly disappointed. Her eyes were no longer filled with color and life, but dim like they had been when he had just brought her here, all those centuries ago.

She refused to look into his eyes, so he brought his hand beneath her chin and lifted her head so she had to look into his eyes. She did so with slight hesitation, like she was afraid what she would see.

" The word like would not adequately describe my appreciation for this Persephone. Love comes closer, although that is also inadequate when it comes to have the wonderful chance to spend time with the most stunning woman in existence".

Hades tried to push away all thoughts of Medini, her intelligence, humour, attractive mix of shyness and royal ellegance and focus on the also very appealing woman in front of him that was blushing slightly. He had always loved it when she blushed, when he made her blush.

Persephone gave him a shy, but stunning smile and a playful punch. Her eyes were once again filled with mirth and life, just like he wanted them to be.

" Stop saying things like that Hades, do you really believe I am naive enough to actually fall for that? That I am an inexperient, giddy adolescent that will melt when you smile at me and say some cliché lines?".

" No, I believe you are a wonderful woman that happens to love her husband".

" Really? I beg to differ, I can't remember ever having said I loved you" Persephone teased, her eyes alive and sparkling with mirth even in the gloomy place the Underworld was. They always sparkled, but at their brightest when she was out in the open, enjoying the sun.

Hades arched one of his eyebrows, giving her a stern look. They always played these little games when they were together and both enjoyed playing them.

" Well really ? Do you suffer from amnesia, my love? Because I vividly remember you exclaiming and showing me your love".

" My love for what, darling? Are you refering to my love for flowers?".

" Your love for flowers is great, but I believe your love for me is even greater".

" I hate to burst your bubble dear, but I do not love you more than my flowers".

" Now why on earth would you prefer spending time with flowers than with your fetching husband?".

" I am convinced I have never called you fetching, dear. My my, we really have to get you a doctor, you seem to have hallucinations. First you think I told you I loved you and then you think I called you fetching?".

" I am not hallucinating, but maybe we have to see a psychiatrist. You seem to suffer from insanity. Insanity no doubt gotten from your mother, seeing how horribly contagious insanity is and how insane your mother is..".

" Hades! Cease offending my mother this insant, she isn't insane, she is just a tad eccentric!".

" Darling, your mother is obsessed with cereal, to name one of her 'eccentricities', and everyone who is like her, isn't just eccentric but insane my beau-".

" _Hades! _I can't believe you! I have arranged a romantic evening for us, to get away from all the stress and burdens you are forced to carry, and all you can do is talk about how you think my mother is insane!".

" Persephone, hear me-".

" Really Hades, I know my mom is difficult, but at least _try _to understand her! She is lonely and- ".

" You said it yourself! You said that your mother drove _you _crazy!".

"Well, I have never said she was insane!".

" I thought that you never said it, because it is painfully clear she is".

" HADES!" Persephone yelled at him, her hands clenched into fists, her eyes practically glowing with fury and her body trembling with repressed anger. She always hated it when he said something bad about her mother, even if she admitted her mother was indeed very annoying.

She had the crazy idea she was allowed to say anything about her mother, but Hades wasn't allowed to say anything bad about her. Which was why they often argued about her mother. She rarely reacted this strongly though, which was why he was slightly concerned.

She took a deep breath before relaxing slightly and facing the startled and concerned man in front of her. Her voice was colder than Hades had believed possible when she spoke and he wouldn't have surprised if her glare had A; made him drop dead ( even if that was impossible) B; turn to stone ( Medusa was a nice, kind old lady compared to her at this moment) or C; had caused him to run away screaming for _his _mother ( his dignity, years of experience and the fact he wasn't easily scared kept him from doing so. That and the fact that his mother probably wouldn't react well if he really did that)

" If you really can't even attempt to be polite towards my mother, then you can attempt to have a nice, romantic evening with yourself mister I-am-so-perfect".

Hades was unpleasantly surprised when Persephone- her eyes now filled with a different emotion and fire than before- pulled her hand from his, pushed him away and walked away with fast, long strides that told him she was angry like she hadn't been in quite some time.

He just stood frozen for a moment, watching his wife walk away. He could still feel her angry glare, that had made his skin tingle faintly when her aura of power had turned into a very offensive one, and realised he had gone too far. She had always been sensitive when it came to her mother and he knew she hated it when people insulted her mother, especially when it was him who did it.

She had always wanted them to get along better, claiming that would make everything so much easier and that they actually would get along if they just tried.

_Like that is ever going to happen. I would never enjoy spending time with Demeter or listening to her inane speeches about cultivation. Still, Persephone doesn't need to suffer from the rivalry between me and Demeter. _

Hades started to follow Persephone- who had already disappeared from his view but he knew where she was heading- when a thought struck him. Persephone was angry, so she would avoid him until he apologized. She wouldn't be close and thus couldn't see him sending a message and inquire with whom he was texting. This was the perfect opportunity to warn Medini!

He only hesitated for the shortest amount of time before deciding he could better allow Persephone to cool off before apologizing anyway. She would be a lot easier to talk with when she wasn't still very angry with him.

Looking around him to assure himself Persephone was nowhere to be found, Hades got his phone from his pocket and quickly started to type a message, only to stop when he saw she had send him a few messages.

_I don't believe I am all that, but I am flattered that a man like you would think so. I don't really believe I keep anything hidden, although it is sometimes necessary. My family isn't always kind and you have to be careful with what you say. Sometimes it is better to pretend that you are someone you are not than show them who you really are. _

Hades felt himself get a little angry when he read that. Were her family members really so gullible that they couldn't appreciate this wonderful woman? Were they daft, were they really so oblivious they couldn't see how amazing and special she was?

Hades had known her for a short amount of time and he couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself this much with a woman. Even talking to Persephone didn't give him this much happiness, no matter how much in love he was. But Medini did, just by replying to his messages.

**If you actually have to hide the great person you are because your family doesn't appreciate you , then your family members are a bunch of idiots. I fail to comprehend how they couldn't appreciate a woman like you, they must be completely daft! If I were blessed enough to see you every day, I would bestow all the gifts and compliments on you you so richly deserve. I would treat you as the godess under gods and goddesses - which with I mean that even us gods and goddesses should worship you- that you are. Honestly Medini, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. **

Hades send the message, his earlier agrument with Persephone already drifting from his mind. He couldn't focus on Persephone now that he had heard this. He couldn't focus on his wife that was angry at him about something fairly insignificant while the woman he had been thinking about the entire time was treated poorly.

He just wanted to comfort Medini, to be there for her and show her he was different from her family. That he _did _appreciate her.

He waited patiently for her reply, knowing she probably didn't know how to respond to that. She might not even beloieve him, seeing as he hadn't proven anything to her and had never really shown he cared for her in the days they had talked.

Hades was thinking about ways he could show Medini that he did care for her when his phone made the sound that meant Medini had reacted.

_If you could see me right now, you would see my entire face is red. I haven't blushed like this in years, but then again, I haven't had a man say such sweet things to me in years. The question is, do you mean them? I mean I really like you Amadeo, but I don't know you that well and if there is one thing I have learned, it is that you shouldn't just trust people. You often end up hurt if you do. _

Hades closed his eyes for a moment, imagining her with her cheeks red and her eyes turned shyly towards the ground. One of the things he found so appealing, was her slight shyness and self-doubt when it came to some things.

She was assured of her intelligence, of her abilities when it came to plants and other things, but he had noticed various times that she wasn't so sure when it came to her appearance and men.

She could be insecure, never believing him if he complimented her or at least doubting his compliments. He wished he could change that. Not her slight shyness- he rather liked that-, but the constant doubt he read in between her replies to his compliments. He wanted her to believe she was beautiful and worthy. Because she just was, more than any woman he had ever known. Perhaps even more than Persephone.

**I like the idea of being able to make you blush, I have to admit. I reckon you look even more beautiful with a slight blush gracing your cheeks.. **

**And how can you not have? I would have thought every man would crave to be in your company and compliment you, I know I do. But I can understand that you have trouble believing this. How can I prove to you that I am sincere, that I really appreciate the woman you are? **

_You don't know the woman I am. _

**I do, more than your family does at least or they would shower you with their love and awe. Would you care to show me everything else that makes you the woman you are? **

_... what are you talking about? _

**I am talking about the thoughts and feelings you undoubtly keep hidden from your family. What did ****you ****think I was talking about? **

_Oh.. I don't know, why would you want to know that? _

**I see you are ignoring my question of what ****you ****were though I was talking about, how very suspisious...**

**And I want to know because I want to get to really know you. I mean we already know quite a lot about each other, about what we like to do, our favorite things, our dislikes... but we don't ****really ****know each other.**

**I don't know all your reasons for liking something, I don't know what has happened in your life, I don't know how your smile.. I know some things, but I want to know all the little and big pieces of the puzzle that is you. **

_You are teasing me, aren't you? For some reason, I can just imagine you with a smirk on your face and those dark eyes sparkling. How horrible to tease me like this:P _

_Do you really want to know all these things about me? Why? _

**You are sure you aren't the goddess of prophecy or at least looking at me? I am indeed smirking, although I have no idea if my eyes sparkle. I didn't even know eyes could sparkle... :) **

**And let I answer that question with a question; do ****you ****want to know all the little things about me? **

_I am convinced I am neither the goddess of prophecy nor am I looking at you, sadly. I imagine your eyes can sparkle,and make you look even more handsome. _

_I do actually. I just have a curious nature, I suppose._

**I am willing to tell you all the little things about me, but just a warning; curiosity killed the cat. Don't be disappointed when you don't like me anymore when you know these things. **

_Why would I suddenly dislike you if I knew more about you? Up until now, I only started to like you more and more when I got to know more of you. I can't imagine ever disliking you. _

**Most people dislike me. I know I have flaws and that might cause you to dislike me. **

_Excellence is about fighting and pursuing something diligently, with a strict and determined approach to doing it right. It's okay if there are flaws in the process - it makes it more interesting. Your flaws make you __interesting. __Although I believe you are the first god ever to admit he has any flaws._

**It wasn't easy to admit, but I am aware of the fact that I am not flawless. No matter how much we gods want to deny it, none of us is flawless. And the quote is from Charlie Trotter. **

_It is. You must think me a gullible person, to only quote others and not myself. Maybe that is my flaw. _

**You also quote yourself and that are the quotes that really catch my attention, you are not gullible. And even if you only quoted other people, you could never be gullible. **

_You made me blush AGAIN ! But really, what is your flaw? _

**My flaw is being unable to resist beautiful women called Medini. **

_The infernal blush is still insisting on staying... and you have never seen me. _

**I have seen your picture and - although it no doubt pales in comparism to seeing you in real- have admired your beauty. You really are beautiful Medini. **

_Thank you. I appreciate you saying that. _

**What, no comment on my appearance? I really remember you calling me very handsome.. **

_I am attempting to aid you. Your flaw could be hubris and a comment like that could lead to incurable arrogance that would eventually led to death. _

**My flaw isn't hubris, I am not that arrogant. **

_How do you know? Maybe you admit you have flaws, but have you also actually thought about what they are? _

**In fact, miss quick-witted, I have done exactly that. **

_Aah, so your flaw is coming up with bad nicknames... _

**No, my flaw is not feeling offended by your insult to my nicknaming abilities..**_Y_

_our flaw obviously is thinking you have any nicknaming abilities. _

**No, my flaw is liking people who don't see good nicknaming abilities. **

_Who is this person that you like? I can't possible be me, because I __always __recognize good nicknaming abilities. It is a talent really. _

**Ah well, I - **

" Persephone really ought to envy Charon".

Hades turned around, his eyes wide and feeling so startled that he almost dropped his phone, when a sultry voice suddenly could be heard. He had been so immersed in his conversation with Medini that he hadn't noticed someone walking towards him.

He cursed under his breath when he saw who it was before remembering himself and quickly changing his expression in an aloof one. He didn't want her to know she had started him.

" Aphrodite. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" the sarcasm in his voice was clear and he glared slightly at her, displeased with both her and himself. Since when did _Aphrodite_ startle him?

She didn't seem taken back or offended by his attitude and took a step closer, smiling sweetly at him in a way that made him very suspicious. Why was she smiling like that?

" Well Hades, I couldn't help but notice your wife is nowhere to be seen" she purred, taking another step towards him and smiling secuctively. She looked a lot like the proverbial cat that ate the canary, except the canary was about to get eaten.

Hades took a step back, not liking where this was going. She obviously had some sort of plan that he would become the victim of.

**Aphrodite's Pov**

I had to do everything I could to keep myself from getting an insane giggling fit when I saw the look on Hades' face. While men normally looked at me with awe, lust, admiration and want/need, Hades looked at me like I was his mother and had just caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

The mix of surprise, suspision, guilt and embarressment was quite funny, especially since he normally didn't show any feelings. I would have felt sorry for him weren't it that it is so much fun to tease him. That, and I would never get a opportunity like this again. A opportunity where he actually felt threatened by _me. _

He swallowed nervously and I couldn't help but notice his eyes went to the door for a second like that was his only help. He managed to control himself and took his usual blank expression, but he kept glancing at the door.

" That is easy enough to see. What do you want to clearify with that offhand remark Aphrodite?".

" Well nothing except that I find it odd that she has prepared a romantic night for you and her and that I find you alone, texting with one of your- I paused on purpose to make him sweat a little before smirking and finishing my sentence- employees".

He actually looked surprised I had said employees and not something else. He had no doubt expected me to say mistresses or lady-friends or something, but I didn't want to make it that obvious. It would be much more fun if he started worrying if I knew.

Besides, nothing had happened between the two yet. They had only _talked. _The two obviously had the hots for each other, so I couldn't understand why they wanted to talk while they could enjoy themselves in much more.. well _satisfying _ways.

Seriously, why would you want to talk about boring things like flowers or chess or whatever they talked about? It was much more fun to communicate in.. _other _ways.

" I had to tell Charon something urgent, not that it is any of your business".

" Still, you have to admit that I am right and that it is odd that your wife isn't here. And you seemed a lot more interested in what Charon had to say than wherever your wife might be. Do you have any explanation for that?".

" It was just urgent and now I am off to find my wife. Kindly refrain from interfering with my life".

Before I could say anything more, Hades had already pushed me aside and started walking faster than I had ever seen him do. I couldn't see his face, but I didn't doubt he looked angry, annoyed and slightly nervous.

I hadn't missed how he had become uncomfortable when I had asked him about the messages and looked at his phone. He clearly suspected I knew he was talking with a woman. He didn't know however _who _he was talking to and that I did know that.

I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he realised he had fallen in love with his mother-in-law and the person he claimed to hate.

He wasn't in love yet, but he already really liked her and I knew that they only had to spend some time together - not just talking via phone- to make them realize how _perfect _they are together. And how much in denial they have been.

Really, the reason Demeter was so mad when Hades kidnapped Persephone - apart from some dude taking away her 'little girl'- was that it wasn't her he had fallen in love with. She had always secretly liked him, I knew. She just didn't dare to do anything and had convinced herself she hated him when he had taken away Persephone.

And didn't Hades realize he only liked Persephone, because she was like her mother? He had secretly- so secretly he hadn't even admitted it to himself- liked Demeter at first as well, but he hadn't expected she would ever be interested because he had the reputation to be.. well.. _difficult. _Let's call it difficult instead of cruel, mean, aloof, sadistic...

Really, people say a lot of horrible things about him, no wonder he is so gloomy and depressed. Even I might become emo if people kept dissing me like that. But then again, everyone likes me and why wouldn't they? I am a very likable person.

Anyway, I looked at Hades ( who was back to his gloomy self now I had interrupted his happy hour with Demeter) and decided I needed to have a talk with Persephone. She would have to stay away from her mother and Hades for at least a day, so Hades and Demeter could meet, could forgive each other for all the things that had happened ( like that time when Demeter had tried to bury Hades alive in a mountain made of cereal, after attempting to cut him into little pieces with his own sword- she really needs anger managment) and could become a couple. That couldn't be too hard, could it?

I glanced one more time at Hades - who was sending Demeter another message, no doubt telling her he had some things to deal with- and giggled when he promptly walked into the door and glared at it.

Really, what did he expect? That the could just walk through a wall? Last time I checked, he was an immortal god and not a ghost.

Rolling my eyes at Hades, I turned and walked toward Persephone's chambers. She would return there after Hades had talked with her, I knew.

**Okay, so that was chapter 6 of this me! I really hope you liked it and I hope I will manage to update more often. No promises though:) **

**I really hope I didn't go too fast, I sometimes feel like Hades and Demeter are developing feelings too soon, but they have already been talking for a week or more and they were already in love, just denying and repressing their feelings. So it makes sense they really like each other already, right? Probably. I think. **


	7. Flowery Fun

**I Do Not Own Percy Jackson &amp; The Olympians. And you REALLY ought to know that by now. **

**And once again, I apologize for not updating for a long time but I was on a holiday, then I got ill and now my laptop has crashed ( I spilled my drink on it) and I have to borrow someone else's laptop. Good reasons, if you ask me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Third Person – Hades' palace**

Hades took long strides while he walked towards the gardens, rubbing his slightly sore nose. He had been so focused on his Phone- or actually, answering Medini's message- that he had actually walked into a door. With that vixen Aphrodite watching!

His thoughts shifted from the embarrassment he had felt to the both malicious and mischievous look Aphrodite had been wearing when she had spoke to him. She had looked ominous for the first time since he had known her.

He had anticipated she would start talking about Medini, that she would at least be aware of the fact he was talking to a woman on the dating site, but she hadn't said anything about the dating site or women. It made him suspicious. It wasn't like Aphrodite to say or do nothing in such a situation.

Aphrodite was a lot of things, but she wasn't oblivious. Especially not when it came to these kind of things. He was almost convinced she knew he was talking to another woman and he had the growing suspicion she also knew that he was rapidly developing very strong feelings for said woman. He just hoped she wouldn't interfere too much and that she didn't discover who Medini was before he did.

He feared Aphrodite might tell her what she knew about him and that Medini wouldn't want to talk to him anymore. That she would think he had just been playing with her or that she believed the image that most people had of him. There were only a few people who didn't have that image and even they didn't always think positive about him. It made him fear Medini, who hadn't really met him yet, would think something horrible to when she discovered who he really was.

How would she react if she discovered he was Hades? Would she disappointed? Would she stop talking to him and insist she didn't want to have anything to do with him? Or would she be angry and send him a lot of messages with all the horrible things that were said about him?

He feared the moment she found out who he really was. People always treated him like he was a monster, like he didn't belong anywhere and they didn't want him in their proximity. They might fear him, but that didn't mean they respected or accepted him. And it certainly didn't mean they were nice to him. They never were.

He had the feeling he would die from the inside of Medini would react like that. He had the feeling even Persephone wouldn't manage to cheer him up if Medini looked at him with the fear and dislike. The thought alone made him feel nauseous.

He had finally found a woman who was not only beautiful and intelligent, but also understood him. With whom he could talk about anything and who gave him the feeling he had to hide nothing, unlike other women he was with. He didn't even dare to share everything with Persephone and he loved her.

He had known Persephone for millennia, was married to her and loved her more than anything and still he didn't feel the same connection he had with Medini, a woman he had met about a week ago and hadn't even really met. He just didn't want to lose her.

He hardly understood how his feelings could be this strong already, but he knew even Persephone didn't give him these feelings. He loved Persephone, loved spending time with her no matter what they did and was happy with her as wife, but she had never given him the feeling that she was his other half. While Medini did give him that feeling.

He resented himself for it, but he knew he was starting to like Medini more and more and was more interested in her than Persephone for the moment.

_But then again, Persephone has never truly understood me, now has she? She is kind, intelligent, beautiful and I love her, but she isn't Medini. _

_There aren't many similarities between Persephone and me, similarities that there are between me and Medini. No matter how much I love Persephone, she will never be able to understand me, to converse with me about the things Medini and I are interested in. _

_And Demeter is truly a horrible, horrible mother-in-law. No man should have to deal with that._

_On the other hand, Persephone loves her and I love Persephone. The least I could do is be polite towards her mother, even if it is just to keep Persephone happy and I don't mean it. She is still the mother of the woman I love. _

Hades had arrived at the gardens and he could already see Persephone, although she couldn't see him. She was kneeling, giving some of her plants water while she talked to them in that soft, sweet tone most people use to talk to their children. What she was saying wasn't exactly sweet though.

" I mean, it is so frustrating. My mom might be peculiar, but she _did _raise me and loves me for who I am. Why can't Hades understand my mom – although _very _annoying- is a great person? He just has to be an asshole about it, the chesty jerk".

Hades walked towards her and kneeled down as well, hugging her and inhaling he sweet scent. He loved her smell. She stiffened at first, but he whispered " I am sorry" and she relaxed slightly. Taking this as a good sign, he continued with his speech.

" I should have never talked about your mother in such a manner, no matter what my opinion concerning her is. She is your mother and you deserve tranquillity and peace, not a husband that is arguing constantly with your mother.  
You deserve to be loved and cherished, to be happy and I fully intend to do anything to make that happen".

Persephone relaxed even more and he heard her sigh softly.

" You are saying that now, but will you actually be chivalrous towards my mother like you are to me when she visits us again?".

Hades chuckled and kissed her neck, inhaling her flowery scent that smelled better than any flower if you asked him. It always calmed him down and made him feel light-hearted.

" Chivalrous might be a bit much to ask, but I promise I will be civil towards her, my blossoming pomegranate".

" You promise?".

" I promise. I will even take an oath on the Styx, if you wish me to".

" No, that is all right. I know you are trustworthy and would never promise something if you didn't wholeheartedly intend to keep that promise".

" So am I forgiven? Or have I forever been banned from your company and will I spend the rest of my days truly in Hell, because you won't be there to brighten even the gloomiest days anymore".

Persephone turned into his arms and smiled at him, a smile filled with love, before she touched his lips softly- first with her fingers and then with her mouth. They shared a soft, but passionate kiss before they broke apart and Persephone lay her head on his chest, closed her eyes and sighed softly.

" No you are forgiven. I leave tomorrow after all, it would be inane to waste this day by being angry at you while you are being so sweet".

" Ah tomorrow. The worst day of all, because it is the day you will leave, my sunshine".

" Hades..".

" I know you have to leave, my love, so I won't attempt to change your mind. I do however, ask you to spend the remainder of this evening and the night with me".

He kissed her forehead, then her cheek and whispered in her ear " We can do _whatever _you want, my Hibiscus".

Persephone shivered and slowly opened her eyes to look into his and smile at him. " Since when do you call me Hibiscus?".

Hades chuckled, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on her lips before answering.

" I researched flowers and their meanings. An Hibiscus stands or delicate beauty. I thought it was fitting". He didn't tell Persephone why he had researched them; to impress Medini. She clearly loved flowers and gardening and he thought it would be nice if he could show he had some knowledge when it came to flowers. Other ways, he would feel like a feel whenever she talked about her beloved garden.

Persephone smiled at him again and kissed him, pulling back when he tried to deepen it. She was smiling mischievously and her eyes shone like they normally only did when she away from the Underworld. He tried to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

" You will have to do something that get rewarded like that Hades. And just being so sweet and romantic isn't enough this time" she said teasingly.

Hades tightened his embrace and kissed her forehead, although he wanted to kiss her lips. He would let her have it her way.

" Tell me what I have to do, my lady" he said.

" Hmm. Firstly, let me go".

Hades arched one eyebrow, but didn't say anything and let her go. She stood and stretched before offering him her hand and tugging on it, signalling he should stand up. He did, looking at her with questioning eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before pulling back slightly so she could look into his eyes.

" Secondly, you can pull out weeds. They are ruining my garden".

She leaned in again, kissing him deeper this time before pulling back again.

" And then, you can use _your _godly powers to assure my plants won't be bothered by anything ever again. And perhaps you can think of a way to actually give them sunlight? We could both use some, my Gladiolus".

Hades chuckled. " Anything you wish, my Holly".

He leaned in to kiss her, a proper passionate kiss, but she stopped him. She shook her head, smiling.

" None of that until you have done what I asked you to, my Bachelor Button".

Hades sighed, but let her go and obediently started pulling out weeds. He summoned gardening gloves, a cushion, a gardening spade and a watering can. He placed the cushion under his knees and put the gloves on before starting.

He first carefully examined the plants to make sure he knew which ones to remove, then threw some water over them before gripping the bottom of the weeds and pulling it sharply out of the ground. Sometimes, he would use the gardening spade to loosen the soil around the weed's roots. When he had removed all the weeds, he snapped his fingers and the pile of weeds he had gathered was burned.

Persephone- who had been busy in another part of the garden but had kept looking at him- touched his shoulder to get his attention when he was done.

" Where did you learn _that _?" she asked, her voice filled with awe.

Hades chuckled. " I am not a fool Persephone, I am perfectly capable of disposing of some weeds".

" Yes, but the way you did it.. and you didn't even have to ask which plants had to stay! You just knew what you had to do".

" I decided to read a bit about gardening, it is your biggest hobby after all. Do you like the surprise?".

Actually, Medini had told him all this, but he wasn't about to tell his wife that. It would be a lot safer to just tell her he had learned it so he could make her happy. If that meant he had to spend more time in her gardens, so be it. He could live with that.

Persephone surprised him by practically jumping into his lap and giving him a kiss that was so passionate that he was gasping for air when she pulled back . She was gasping as well, her breathing fast and erratic.

He hadn't seen her look this radiant in years; her eyes were shining like little starts, filled with colour and life like they would when she wasn't in the Underworld, her smile would have impressed Apollo and she actually shimmered a bit, like rays of sunlight were coming from her. The flecks of dirt on her face and the simple clothes she had changed into only made her more beautiful in his eyes. His breath was stolen by her appearance, almost as much as when she had kissed him.

" Oh god, you are so sweet! That you would do that for me" she said, kissing him again. Now she had started, she didn't seem able to stop. It was like a dam had broken.

" You" Kiss. " Are". Kiss. " The". Kiss. " Most". Kiss. " Amazing". Kiss. " Man". Kiss. " In". Kiss. " The". Kiss. " Universe". Kiss.

Persephone gave him one last, deep and overwhelming kiss before pulling back. She was gasping for breath much like him, her cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen, her hair a mess and she looked happier than he had seen her in some time.

He felt awfully guilty when he remembered why he had learned a bit of gardening, but pushed it away. He hadn't done anything after all, only talked, and she seemed happy. He wasn't going to ruin the mood by talking about another woman. Besides, they were enjoying their time right now and that was what mattered.

He wrapped his arms around her and started placing kisses on her soft, warm skin. On her forehead. Her nose. Her mouth. Her neck. Her collarbone. Above her collarbone. Her ear. And finally, her lips again.

They shared another passionate kiss and it ended with Hades gathering Persephone in his arms, making all the gardening tools disappear, and carrying her bridal style towards a bed that had suddenly appeared. Hades also made sure no one would bother them.

They spend a few hours in that bed before Hades picked Persephone up again and carried her towards the dining- room where the candles, plates and romantic atmosphere had remained. They let someone bring food and talked and laughed for hours before they walked towards bedroom and fell asleep in each other's arms after a few hours.

Hades woke the following morning early, but not early enough. Persephone's side of the bed was already vacated and cold and there was a little note on the nightstand. She was obviously gone already.

He rubbed his eyes before picking it up, smiling when he noticed she had sprayed some perfume on it so it smelled like her.

_My dearest Daffodil, I have already left when you read this, but I am looking down at you as I write it. Your hair, black like the night, is spread messily on your pillow. I love threading my fingers through that hair, darling, and feeling the silkiness. _

_Your eyes are closed right now, but I can imagine them- those beautiful dark eyes I feared when I first came here but have grown to love. They are beautiful, intimidating but beautiful and I love them the most when you allow me to see the love and admiration you have in you reflected in them. _

_And your delightful body , only the lower part covered by the sheets, calling to me like a siren's song. You do know how hard you make it sometimes to leave, don't you? _

_Because no matter how much I love the sun, my mom and the flowers, the Underworld has you and that alone makes it worth being stuck in a dark place. You brighten my days like the sun above could never hope to do. _

_Know that I will miss you, my love. I will miss your laugh, your dry humour, your arms around mine while you sleep – I will miss that tremendously- and everything else I love about you but don't have the time nor the words to name. _

_Please keep in touch with me, knowing I will miss you even if I enjoy some time away from the Underworld. _

_I was born to walk in the sun and be surrounded by flowers, but I now believe I was also born to love and cherish you. _

_Thank you for the amazing evening and night, I had the most wonderful time. Another of the many things I will miss during my absence. _

_For always and forever yours, Persephone. _

Hades smiled when he read that, picturing Persephone writing it and looking down at him with a faraway, loving expression. He could almost hear her sigh and walk over to him , threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him on his forehead before leaving. It was a lovely image and he wished she was really here. She had just left, but he already missed her.

He hated being stuck here, with people that feared and perhaps respected him, but weren't friends. He hated having no one to talk to and having to miss Persephone.

He missed her; missed her laugh, her eyes, her warm body next to his.. he just missed her presence. She always made him feel happy, even when things weren't going that well. And he always felt so lonely and depressed when she was gone.

He pressed the note to his heart and inhaled her scent, hoping to ease some of the loneliness, but it only made it worse. He felt his good mood disappear slowly, until he felt like the entire world was gloomy like the Underworld.

He always felt horrible- especially the first few days- , but it was even worse now Persephone and he had spend such an amazing evening and night together. He wanted to cuddle with her and talk, maybe have breakfast together, not wake up alone with only a note with her scent stuck on it.

Hades' pessimistic thoughts were interrupted by his Phone, that let him know he had a message. He immediately brightened, reaching for it. He wasn't sure what would make him happier; a message from Persephone or Medini, but he was almost certain this was Medini and it did make him _very _happy. Although that was because he was lonely or because he really liked talking to her, he didn't know. 

_Old friends pass away, new friends appear. It is just like the days. An old day passes, a new day arrives. The important thing is to make it meaningful: a meaningful friend - or a meaningful day. How are you, sleepyhead? _

**It is from the Dalai Lama. I wake up some mornings and sit and have my coffee and look out at my beautiful garden, and I go, 'Remember how good this is. Because you can lose it.' And I was quite horrible, but then I got your message. Thank you, luce del sol. How are you? **

_Jim Carrey. Nice quote! And I am truly a ray of sunshine- or luce del sol, if you want to call it that. I had a good night's sleep and worked in my garden for a few hours. And now I get to talk to you, which also brightens my day. Why did you feel horrible? _

**So you are a morning person then? Somehow, it doesn't surprise me that much. I can imagine you being up insanely early, working in your garden and singing a song. Do you sing when you are in your garden? **

**And firstly, I am not much of a morning person and secondly, it is just one of those days. Or it would have been, if you hadn't given me a quote and brightened my day with it. Thank you Luce. **

_De nada. Is that now my new nickname? I rather like it. I am a morning person, I just love watching the sunrise. Even after all the time I have been alive, it is still breathtakingly beautiful. I do sing. So what is your favorite time of the day/night? _**Perhaps it is, I rather like it as well. Does that mean you admit I have fine nicknaming abilities? **

**The sunrise is beautiful, I will give you that, but I prefer sunset. And I suppose my favorite time is twilight, when it isn't yet completely dark but almost. **

_Hmm, I am postponing my judgment for now. I still need to think of a nickname for you though. Perhaps I will just call you Amadeo, it is a beautiful name after all. Or Dark father, seeing as you like darkness so much ;) _

**I don't like it that much, I just feel more comfortable when it is dark. And that is an improvement, I suppose. Better than saying I have no nicknaming abilities. **

**Don't even think of calling me dark father, that is a horrible nickname! Bad girl ;) And what song do you sing? **

_Mm, you feel more comfortable when it is dark. Why? Are you a vampire? It sure sounds mysterious. I won't call you dark father than, mister mysterious. I prefer to keep that a secret ;) _

**I will tell you why I feel more comfortable when it is dark if you tell me the song. It isn't because I am a vampire, I have never liked blood that much. Sorry to disappoint you. **

**Mister mysterious.. I rather like that. **

_Is this blackmail or trade? And you have to tell first, if you want me to tell. _

_You could never disappoint mister mysterious, you are so many things I like already. And I have never like blood myself, so it is better that way. _

**Fine. I feel comfortable, because no one can see you when it is dark and you don't have to hide. It is protective, like an invisibility clock or shield. That and I have a sensitive skin. **

**You like vampires, but you don't like blood? Not exactly a match made in heaven, Luce. And tell me! **

_What or who are you hiding for? And what are you hiding? Why do you even feel the need to hide? Is it because your family doesn't understand and accept you? I know how that feels. My garden is my darkness. _

_A sensitive skin you say? So you won't be willing to go to the beach with me? I was kind of looking forward to that, you could do my back... _

_And fine, if you ought to know, it's here comes the sun. Happy now? _

Sometime after that, came another message. _I sometimes sing a different song as well, especially one of Adele; someone like you._

**I am very happy. Beatles fan? **

**I like Adele's songs, although it is annoying that they are mostly about her love life. **

**And I am hiding from my family, my responsibilities that I didn't want in the first place, all the people that don't understand me. I suppose I am hiding from the world really. **

**I have never felt that comfortable around people, they never understood you and are often so mean. **

**But you, you are different. You understand me and I have the feeling you would never willingly hurt me. That is one of many things I am quickly starting to lo- **

Hades hesitated for a moment before he changed love into **really like about you. **He wasn't sure how she would react to the word love and wanted to be cautious. He didn't understand his own conflicted feelings yet. It was better to be a little playful and not yet tell her exactly how much he liked her. If he did that, he wanted to do that when he really _saw _her.

**And for you, I would do something far more challenging than going to the beach with you and burn my skin. Just ask. **

At that moment, Hades' stomach decided to remind him he hadn't eaten yet and he quickly send another message. 

**I am going to grab some food, I haven't had breakfast yet. Back in a minute ; )**

He took his Phone with him to breakfast, not wanting to leave his connection with Medini behind. He wasn't even aware he was humming; here comes the sun while he walked downstairs.

**Aphrodite's Pov; somewhere close to Hades' room. **

I was surprised when Hades came out of his room for three _very _good reasons. One; He was grinning so widely I suspected he was about to strain a muscle. Two; he had his Phone with him and was sort of cuddling it ( the guy _really _needs some social advice ) and three; he was humming. I recognized the tone eventually.

_The Beatles? Why on earth is he humming here comes the sun, that doesn't make sense... _

I shrugged, deciding I would find out later. Right now, I had something more important to do. Which was why I was hiding close to Hades' rooms.

I had hidden here when I had realized Persephone wouldn't come to her personal chambers. How I had realized that? I am the goddess of _love _, I know it when couples break up, argue, kiss, make up etcetera. It is my job to know and even if I say so, I am very good at what I do. So I quickly realized Hades and Persephone had made up and would eventually come here.

I have to say, I was surprised to see Hades carry her into the dining- room – that I could see from my hiding place- bridal style. I was even more surprised when they laughed and talked the entire time and Hades was very kind, sweet and romantic. I didn't think he had it in him. And I was REALLY surprised when they stopped using the table for _food. _Especially since the bedroom was not far away from them. But hey, it was kind of sweet.

And yes, I watched. Is that so bad ? Again, it is my job. And it would probably have ruined the mood if I had left my hiding place and apologized for seeing all that. It also would have been strange that I had been hiding there. Well, they would have found it strange. And after some time, both were gone too far to notice and care much about anything anyway, so I didn't and still don't feel guilty.

It isn't like I did it for my entertainment – maybe I enjoyed watching, but that wasn't the _reason _I was watching-, but to help Hades get Demeter. I still had to talk to Persephone and make sure she didn't stand in the way after all.

The annoying thing is that they didn't stop after that ; they went into the bedroom for 'dessert' ( I am not going to tell you what they choose as dessert, but you can guess) and eventually fell asleep. I wasn't surprised they were exhausted.

Why, you might ask, didn't I leave after? Simple; I still wanted to talk to Persephone.

I have been dying to get Demeter and Hades together for some time, Ares is busy ( some war somewhere, I didn't ask) so I can't have fun with him right now and I am still slightly mad at Persephone about the entire Adonis thing, so this is a nice way to spend time. She will find a new guy, I am sure. She isn't ugly after all.

Anyway, my point is, that I really wanted Demeter and Hades to get together and Persephone had to disappear for that. And no, not as in one of those movies where you kill someone or abduct them.

I just talked to her and asked her if we could go shopping tomorrow. Then, I hid again. And not at all, because Hades looked _very _good while he wass sleeping with only his lower body covered. No, Because I thought I might gather some information. Sounds logical right?

I first wanted to borrow his phone, so I could see what he and Demeter had been talking about, but he almost woke up when I tried to get it. Too dangerous, I decided. So I had waited until morning- because I really needed that Phone, not because I was curious- and now he brought it with him! Really annoying.

I watched him walk away and decided I would _never _get that Phone. I mean, the man guards it like a lioness her cubs. No way I could borrow it- not steal it, I would give it back- and he wouldn't give it if I asked nicely either.

So, sighing and stretching , I left the Underworld and travelled back to Olympus. I still had to go shopping tomorrow. And maybe I would go visit Demeter, because I am such a nice person and perhaps she would let me borrow her Phone. Yes, _borrow! _

**Third Person- Demeter's palace**

**I am going to grab some food, I haven't had breakfast yet. Back in a minute ; )**

Demeter sighed softly and smiled while she looked at the message, imagining Amadeo sitting at a table and sipping nektar. Perhaps he would wear a bathrobe, or only pants or nothing... Okay, the last one probably not, but she could imagine him only wearing pants. He seemed like someone who would do that.

_I wouldn't mind him wearing only pants while having breakfast. He would no doubt look amazing, with that muscular yet thin body. Raising the spoon between his soft lips. What would his lips taste like? _

Demeter was so lost in her pleasant daydream of Amadeo only wearing pants and sharing her breakfast with her that she didn't hear her door open nor did she hear the soft voice call " Mom? I am home!".

In fact, she only noticed another presence when the person lay her hand on her shoulder and she jumped, turning and swallowing a startled scream.

It was the first time in Millennia that she wasn't very glad to see her daughter. Not when her daughter interrupted such a pleasant daydream about a _very _handsome man.

Persephone looked surprised for a moment before smiling and laughing softly. She apparently hadn't noticed her mother was slightly annoyed with her.

" Wow mom, you were lost in thoughts. Where were you thinking about?".

Demeter answered without thinking.

" Amadeo".

And froze when she realized she had told her daughter while she hadn't been ready to so yet. She looked just as surprised at her slip of tongue as Persephone, who was staring at her with her mouth wide open.

**I will end it here and try to update soon, but again; no promises. Hope you liked it! Oh and the flowers; **

**Daffodil- Chivalry**

**Hibiscus- Delicate Beauty**

**Gladiolus-Strength of Character**

**Holly- Domestic Happiness **

**Bachelor Button- Anticipation **


	8. Girl's talk

**I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. Seriously people, I am NOT a man named Rick Riordan. **

**I might be able to update a little more, because I have a new laptop :D But again, no promises. Enjoy! **

**Third person- Demeter's place**

Persephone looked quite comical; her mouth was wide open, her tongue hang out a little like it would when dog put his head out of a window, her multi-coloured eyes were widened and she stared at her mother with an expression as though Demeter had changed into a seven-headed, cereal-hating alien. Summarized, she looked very shocked.

Demeter recovered a little, colouring when she realized what she had just said. She had no longer the feeling she was frozen, but she was still shocked she had just blurted it out. She cursed her own treacherous tongue that had allowed the words to escape her mouth in her head, using many and very colourful swear words.

She had been thinking of talking to Persephone about it, but not like this. She had planned to sit down, with tea and biscuits ( even she wasn't insane enough to have cereal during tea. Cereal-biscuits were completely ordinary of course) , and gently breach the subject and talk about it like responsible adults. She hadn't planned to be caught daydreaming, jump and blurt out his name.

Demeter sighed, still slightly annoyed her pleasant daydream had been interrupted as well as angry at herself, and looked at her shocked daughter. She was just opening her mouth when something rushed forward, slammed against her with the force of a train and caught her off guard.

Demeter stumbled backwards, barely managing to keep her balance, and looked completely bewildered. She didn't know what to do while her daughter apparently attempted to kill her by using one of the most lethal weapons ever; a bone-crushing hug.

Persephone squealed- although she would later deny she had ever done such a thing- and hugged her mother even tighter. Demeter gasped for breath and prayed her daughter would cease crushing her bones soon, because that she was a goddess, didn't mean she couldn't feel pain. And it hurt. A lot.

" Oh my gosh, this is so existing and you finally like someone again and who is it and-" she rambled on and on , talking faster and faster until Demeter had no idea what she was saying.

She had to admit she was touched her daughter was so happy for her, but she was also slightly offended her daughter had seemed so surprised. It wasn't _that _uncommon for her to have a boyfriend. It didn't happen often, but it also wasn't a very rare occurrence.

Persephone finally pulled back- by then Demeter's ribs were bruised- and gave her mother the most illuminating smile possible. Demeter was relieved to see her daughter took the news this well.

" I am so happy for you! Who is it, when have you met him? What does he looks like? Is he tall or tiny. Does he have blond hair? Or dark? Doe-".

Demeter laughed softly and shook her head fondly. At moments like these, she felt closest to her 'little' girl.

" We are going to sit down with tea and biscuits and speak - she gave Persephone a stern and meaningful look- _calmly _about it".

Persephone nodded and obediently follow her mother into the kitchen. From the way she was biting her lip and balling her fists, Demeter knew her daughter craved to ask her some questions. But she ignored her for the moment, needing some time to gather her thoughts.

Demeter waved her hand and tea and biscuits appeared on the kitchen table. She ignored her daughter's nervous behaviour and burning glare and sat down, pouring their tea into the cups.

Persephone finally couldn't take it anymore when Demeter dipped her biscuit into the tea and took a bite, still ignoring her.

"Mom! Stop nibbling on that biscuits, I require some answers. NOW!".

Demeter put down her biscuit and frowned. She didn't like her daughter using that tone on her. She was Persephone's mother, she deserved some respect from her daughter.

" Persephone. I do not approve of your tone. Kindly use another one and be polite towards me, your mother".

Persephone pursed her lips, ready to say something rude, but changed her mind when she saw her mother's look. It was her mother's I-don't-care-that-you-are-an-adult-I-will- send- you-to-your-room look. Which meant Persephone had to be very careful or be locked into her room with a bunch of books on cereal and manners for some time.

She smiled sweetly, knowing her mother could never stay mad at her for long if she just smiled her innocent, little girl smile. That she was no little girl and certainly not innocent in any way never appeared to her mother.

" My apologies mom. Could you please tell me? ".

Demeter shrugged and looked at her tea cup, stunning Persephone not only with the lack of words- normally her mother wouldn't shut up- but also with the small blush appearing at her mother's cheeks. Her mother rarely blushed.

**Persephone's Pov- Demeter's palace **

I could do nothing but stare at my mother for a moment; stunned by her uncharacteristic behaviour. Not only was she strangely quiet- that was definitely a first-, but she was also blushing! Like a giddy schoolgirl. Believe me, my mother _never _blushes. I can't recall her ever blushing and there have been various occasions others would feel embarrassed and blush while she didn't.

Add to that the fact she had been staring into space with a dreamy smile on her face when I arrived and the name that spilled from her lips ( not something I had been prepared to hear) and you had a very curious me, craving to hear what was going on with my mother.

My mother looked up and I was surprised when her face turned a deeper shade of red and looked back at her tea, like she was shy or something. And my mom is anything but shy. She is the kind of person that always says what is on her mind- often loudly- and never refused a challenge. It was very strange, suspicious even.

So seeing my mom not only blushing and being quiet, but also refuse to look my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore. My limited patience- not that I am impatient, but when things concern my mother, it is my right as daughter and most bothered person to know- vanished and I punched my mom lightly to get her attention.

" Come on mom, tell me! You can't deprive me of this information, that is just cruel!".

I was relieved to see the corners of her mouth turn up slightly. Humour was always a good approach, and even ,my mom – not exactly known for her sense of humour, believe _me- _appreciated it.

She sighed and looked at me, that small schoolgirl blush still present . " You are right. I just hadn't anticipated it would go like this".

" Like what?" I inquired impatiently, thrumming my fingers on the table and giving me mother a look that demanded answers. Or I hoped it would, my mom isn't the person that listens to demands. Luckily, for my mental health and mood, she gave the answers.

" I believe it was last week when this all started" my mom said, picking up another cereal cookie ( I like cookies. Cereal cookies? Not so much) and nibbling on it, obviously to calm her nerves. Don't ask me why, but she uses cereal cookies when most women use ice cream; when she is sad, stressed or concerned.

She ate the cookie tantalizing slowly and it drove me crazy; I _really _wanted to know what had happened. This was the first time ever my mother hadn't immediately run towards me when I arrived and it was the first time in quite a long time she had a boyfriend.

Finally, she finished eating her cookie and started speaking, although she was still refusing to meet my eyes. Again, very peculiar and suspicious behaviour.

" Aphrodite visited me. We talked and she somehow convinced me to join a dating site".

I cut in there, my eyes no doubt magnified to the point they should fall out of my sockets. But then again, you get that when you are baffled. And disbelieving.

" A dating site? _You _joined a dating site?".

I recoiled slightly when my mom raised her head and glared at me. You don't want to face one of her glares. Or her sword, to which her hand was slowly creeping.

" I wasn't attempting to offend you, mom. You just aren't the type to do that and last time I checked, you didn't even like the internet. Or want to start dating again, for that matter".

A helpless shrug was her only reaction to my reassuring words. " I get lonely too" my mom said, speaking so softly I barely heard her. Her tone was wistful and sad and I suddenly felt guilty. So guilty I actually felt nauseous. But that could also be from the cereal cookie I had accidently nibbled on.

True, my mom was the single most annoying person in the universe and she kept complaining about Hades, but she was also the person who had raised me, loved me more than anything and always aided me. She was always present when I needed her ( apart from when Hades abducted me, but really that doesn't count. Because if she had been present, he wouldn't have managed to abduct me and I wouldn't have had such a wonderful husband. My mom probably would have locked me in a tower or murdered all men in order to assure no man could come near me if Hades hadn't abducted me) and I had failed in supporting her.

It had never occurred to me, but it was only logical my mom was lonely; she didn't have an Hades after all. She didn't have a sweet, loving , romantic husband to come home to. And the rest of our family was either too busy with themselves or their duties to spend much time with her. She was all on her own, no one to talk with and cuddle with.

I gave her a quick hug and kissed her on her cheek, feeling an overwhelming and sudden guilt when she looked very surprised and it occurred to me just how much I tended to avoid her.

I pulled back and managed a bright smile, despite the fact that I still felt very much guilty. My mother was annoying, yes, and demanding at times, but she was also sweet and caring and loved me more than anything. The least I could do in return was spend time with her every now and then.

" So " I said, smirking a little ( just because I felt guilty, wouldn't mean I wasn't allowed to be a little smug) " who is the lucky guy?".

My mom's eyes widened and she dropped her cookie. It was her turn to imitate a codfish; her mouth opened and closed, opened and closed again until she finally managed to say " How did you know?".

I leaned back in my chair, feeling very much like that book character, that detective with his strange clothes that always played the violin. I had to admit, it was quite amusing to see my mom's awestruck face. Another thing she didn't often look; awestruck.

I raised one finger. " One; you were staring into nothing with a dreamy look in your eyes. Exactly like any lovesick female would".

I raised another finger. " Two; you haven't send me any messages for some time, so obviously, you were occupied with something else".

I raised another finger. " And third; The name you said".

" Quite impressive".

My mother did sound a little impressed, but it hadn't been that difficult to figure out. I mean, I do _know _my mom. I might have neglected my daughter-duties lately, but I still knew my mom well enough to know when something was amiss. Or maybe not really amiss, but.. different.

I leaned forward with no doubt a predatory and mischievous look on my face, if my mom's reaction was anything to go by; she leaned back a little, pressed herself against her chair and one of her eyebrows was arched while her eyes were narrowed.

"Persephone… what are you thinking?" she said, her eyes narrowing further when I shrugged and attempted to look innocent. Apparently my sweet smile didn't work this time because my mother looked very suspicious and even glared at me again.

" Nothing much. Except of course.. ". I smirked again, noticing how my mom's hand went to her sword again. She would never use it on me, obviously, but it was another habit of hers; she always kept her hand on her sword if she was nervous. " who on earth is this man that has you blushing like a giddy schoolgirl?".

It was true; my mom _did _look like a schoolgirl. She actually reminded me of myself when I had been an adolescent, with a slightly guilty look in her eyes, mixed with something else I couldn't quite place, and still slightly pink cheeks. She looked like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Which in a way, she had.

She went with her free hand- thus the hand that wasn't gripping her sword like the world depended on it- through her hair and looked at her tea again. Seriously, what she found so fascinating about a cup of tea, is a mystery to me.

" Well, his name is Amadeo" she said, looking almost surprised she had spoken his name out loud ( it was quite adorable).

She smiled that dreamy smile again – which was a little bit frightening, because it made her look very different- and continued in a soft tone. Again, she resembled a lovesick teenager.

" I saw his profile on that site and read it. He was sarcastic, but in a funny way. And intelligent. And he liked almost everything I like! So I decided to send him a message and we have been talking ever since".

I smiled. It was really good to see my mom happy like this. It lessened some of my guilt. After all, _I _was the reason she actually tried dating again. I did have one question though ( okay, I had more, but that was the one I felt I had to ask at that moment).

" I comprehend you were lonely and wanted a date, but why go to a dating site? You could have just gone to earth and met a nice mortal guy somewhere else. That is less complicated" .

" H-he um isn't a mortal" my mom said suddenly, stuttering a little. She immediately tried to look nonchalant and comfortable, but her cheeks were burning.

That really got to me; I choked on the tea I was drinking and it actually ended up in my nose somehow. Little tip; DON'T take a sip when there is chance someone will give you another surprise to deal with.

I turned on my mother, no doubt looking like a mess with tea dripping from my nose and chin. She sighed and waved her hand, making the tea disappear, but I hardly noticed. I was too focused on my mother that had actually a relationship with an immortal, something that wasn't her style. And was not without dangers, if you asked me.

" WHAT?" I yelled, no doubt sounding completely hysterical. Which was a fitting description for how I felt right now. My mother cringed a little, but I ignored it , instead settling on glaring her until she was squirming a little. She needed a few moments to recover herself, but managed a decent glare back.

" I am considering dating an immortal. And there is no need to yell Persephone".

I rolled my eyes, ignored at my mom's lecturing tone. Like I didn't know she used that tone only because she hoped it would calm me down.

" I know! But why on – " .

I closed my mouth abruptly when I realized something. Well, something apart from the fact that I had accidently spilled all my tea on the floor in my agitation.

" Considering? What do you mean?".

My mom bit her lip and twirled a lock of hair around her finger, looking quite uncertain and helpless. It made my annoyance vanish and my guilt return. Damn.

" I haven't met him yet. I don't even know who he really is, but I really like him, because he is sweet, funny and romantic and he looked really handsome in his picture and- ".

I cut my mother off, already having trouble deciphering her rambling. Another thing my mother rarely did; rambling. Jeez, this really was a shocking/surprising day. Not at all how I had expected it to go.

"Mom. _Breathe. _I know we are gods and don't necessarily have to breathe, but it still causes an unpleasant sensation when we don't".

My mother smiled weakly, inhaled and exhaled deeply a few times, and continued her story without rambling this time. Thank me for that.

" Right. As I was attempting to tell you, I haven't had the honour of actually meeting him".

I opened my mouth, ready to ask a lot of questions and voice my doubts about this guy, but my mom cut me off with a look. She can do that, making you feel small and insignificant with just one look. She continued when she saw I would be silent for now.

" But I have talked a lot with him and he is really a great guy. We share similar interests, understand each other and I just feel like.. like".

She trailed off and sighed, shaking her hand and smiling dreamily again. It was starting to worry me how much my mom seemed to like this guy. And her dreamy looks and sighs were starting to scare me, that wasn't like my mom at all. It was almost as if she were possessed.

" I can't even explain it, but it just feels right".

I wanted to interrupted and say it _wasn't _right and this guy could be a creep, but I couldn't when my mom gave me a pleading look. She obviously needed my support. And even if I had my doubts, I would be happy as long as my mom was. Because I loved her. And all right, I will admit also because she would leave me alone if she had a boyfriend.

" Well, if that is the case, then I am happy for you". I managed to sound truly happy.

My mom gave me a truly luminous smile and squeezed my hand softly.

"Thanks honey. That truly means a lot to me".

I felt guilty again when I saw my mom was surprised I supported her. Obviously, I had been a bad daughter. I would have to do something about that. So I squeezed back and smiled, determined to assure this guy would continue making my mom so happy.

" So.. you mentioned he was handsome?".

My mom's reaction was somewhat unexpected; she looked surprised at first, but then sighed and nodded, her eyes practically melting. If you asked me, this was a serious case of lovesickness.

" Oh yes. He is extraordinarily handsome. And he called me stunning, me! Can you believe it?".

By now, I felt completely bewildered. I had always believed my mom was confident, a little too much even, out-spoken and never had any doubts regarding herself. But now it sounded as though she doubted herself, doubted if she was attractive. The thought that my mother doubted herself had never come to me. Apparently I didn't know her that well, or she kept it hidden very well.

" You are. You really are mom" I said softly and I meant it. My mom didn't often show it to the world, but she was beautiful. With the right clothes and hairdo, she could look stunning. I had seen it happen a few times.

She smiled, her eyes more gold than brown now she was happy. Her smile was like the sun's rays; warm and caring. It was her 'special' smile; she only smiled like that when she was really happy.

" Thank you Persephone, that is really sweet".

She sighed, but it wasn't a dreamy or content sigh this time. I couldn't see her eyes, but I knew she was troubled. " But I do not believe I am really beautiful".

"Well, you are. And I am sure your beau thinks it as well, or he wouldn't have said it".

Before my mother could protest and insist she wasn't that beautiful , I asked another question. That ought to keep her from asking herself stupid and depressing questions.

" So are you going to show him to me?".

Upon seeing my mom's puzzled expression , I decided to elaborate. " Him. Amadeo. You said you had seen his picture".

She laughed and nodded, already standing up. She flicked her wrist and vanished the tea cups and cookies ( which made me glad. Unlike my mom, I do not like cereal cookies. I prefer chocolate).

"Of course. Follow me".

She walked towards the living room, where her computer was. She started her computer up and a few minutes later, she showed me the profile of the man that had apparently stolen her heart. I skimmed it, noticing with some surprise my mom had been right and he had indeed similar interests.

Then I clicked at the picture, stifling a small gasp when I saw him. My mom hadn't exaggerated ; he was _very _handsome. Tall, dark and ominous even as just a picture, he reminded me of a dark angel. His appearance didn't match his profile; while his profile showed a sarcastic, intelligent man with many interests, the picture showed an ominous, frightening man that would only be interested in certain things, like killing. But perhaps that wasn't really like he was; you couldn't judge a book by its cover after all, it is the inside that counts. Not that I minded my husband was extremely attractive and a great person. I just hoped my mom would be blessed with a man like that.

My mother's melodious laugh penetrated the sudden silence and I realized I had been gawking at 'her' man. It was my turn to blush then. I would never cheat on Hades, but I had to admit, my mom's new flame was very handsome. He just had something very attractive and intriguing about him.

" Cat got your tongue?" my mom teased.

I shrugged, attempting to look indifferent ( too late of course, since I had the rising suspicion I had been drooling) and my mom laughed again.

"You aren't going to steal him, are you?".

" Nah. I have Hades".

" I am glad you brought that up, I was reading a book I borrowed from Athena some time and it was talking about this thing called the Stockholm Syndrome. It's-".

" I know what the Stockholm Syndrome is mother and I can assure you, I do not have it".

" Yes, you do! That cereal-hater abducted you and you fell in love with him, obviously you need help! Then, you can marry the god of lawyers. Or a doctor".

" I do not want to marry those men! I only want Hades and you could at least be happy I have such a devoted and caring husband".

" He cheated on you!".

" So? He truly is sorry and we have left that behind us. Just yesterday, I had the most wonderful night with him and-".

My mother groaned softly, worrying me until I realized it was because she was disgusted. I felt strangely offended and hurt. No matter what I told myself and Hades, I still wanted my mom's attention and appreciation. I hated it when she was disappointed or disgusted by my relationship with Hades.

" Oh god Persephone! Did you _have _to say that? You know I despise that man and-".

" He is my husband and loves me! If you truly loved me, you would be happy for me" I snapped, practically hissing. I felt a sharp twinge of guilt when my mom looked sad for a moment, but that quickly disappeared. She didn't even _know _Hades, she had no right to talk about him in that way.

My mom's eyes hardened, their former happiness and anticipation gone. Now there was a strange coldness and determination in them.

" I do love you. You ought to know that by now. And because I love you, I want to protect you from harmful influences like Hades. He really hurt you when he cheated Persephone, do you honestly want that again?".

I felt hurt at first when I remembered how horrible I had felt, how insulted and sad, when I had discovered Hades had cheated. But that hurt soon gave away to a feeling of contempt and anger when I remembered how my mother had told me she had been right and I shouldn't have eaten the pomegranate when I told her what had happened.

" You don't even know him! And of course it hurt, but it is different now. I trust Hades. I _love _him. He even promised he would civil to _you_ after I was upset that he had said something".

" See! Do you honestly want a man that insults your mother? You should have- " .

My mom suddenly stopped talking altogether, a strange look appearing in her eyes. " What do you he even promised? Do you honestly believe it is that difficult to be nice to me? That I am not kind , not at all?".

" You aren't to him!".

" He abducted you, he took away what I love most! How can you even expect me to?".

" Well, you could at least cease complaining and saying I could have married another! That is completely uncalled for and highly annoying".

"But you _should _have married another!" my mother snapped and my temper flared. I had already been annoyed, but I was quickly starting to get really angry. My mom could be so insensitive and she _never _stopped complaining. She just didn't understand what a great guy Hades was.

I was just about to start a full screaming session when my mom sighed and said " I just want the best for you".

I felt my anger disappear when she said that. She did only want the best for me, after all.

" I know, but you aren't exactly kind to Hades and really mom, the abduction was ages ago. Can't you put it behind you? I have".

My mom sighed and I really thought she was going to refuse again ( I had asked her numerous times already), but she slowly nodded. With a face like she had swallowed an entire lemon.

" I won't promise anything, but I will attempt to be civil towards him, if he keeps to his promise and does the same".

I rushed forward and hugged her, hardly daring to believe this. After all this time, after all the arguments, my mom and the love of my life would finally stop fighting. Perhaps they would even start to like it each other! Although, that was probably too much to hope for. But I would already be really glad if they stopped fighting all the time, because that always managed to drive me crazy.

" Thank you so much! You won't regret it, I promise".

" I somehow doubt that, but I am willing to try".

We were smiling both; I so wide that my jaws hurt a little, she a small smile that reached her eyes and made them sparkle. After a moment, my mom looked away and focused on her computer again, her smile widening and a small sigh escaping her lips when she looked at Amadeo again.

I was slightly shocked that she seemed to like him _this _much already. My mother seemed almost head over heels in love. I could only hope this guy wouldn't break her heart.

Not that my mother isn't a beautiful and great woman, but her crazy talk can really annoy you. To the point you want to hit her with her own sword. But apparently, they had been talking for at least a week and he hadn't stopped talking to her. Not that that necessarily meant something positive. It could also mean he was nuts.

I sighed and shook my head at my mother, who was staring at Amadeo's picture with the same longing, dreamy look she had had when I had come in. Every now and then she would sigh softly.

" I am going to get some tea" I said, but she didn't even hear me. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the kitchen. Seconds later, an arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me into the cupboard I had just passed.

I struggled, completely panicked, but the person had a very strong grip and it's hand covered my mouth so I couldn't even scream. My mom wouldn't hear me and I couldn't get away.

The door locked and left me in the dark cupboard with a stranger that wouldn't let me go. A stranger that might be dangerous. A stranger that smelled like.. roses, daffodils and anemone. It should have smelled horrible, but it didn't. Not when she was wearing it.

Angry, I bit down on the hand covering my mouth, heard a female voice curse and pushed the person off me, while switching the light on. I was trembling with rage when I faced the person holding her hand and looking at me accusingly.

" Aphrodite.. what on earth do you think you are doing?".

**Yeah! Another chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter will have Persephone and Aphrodite arranging a meeting ( in secret) between Hades and Demeter and Demeter getting the shock of her life when she realizes who exactly Amadeo is. Hades will be very surprised as well… **

**And I re-read the chapters and noticed how many mistakes I made ( due to me only re-reading it once before posting it) and I will have to correct those one day. Also, I described Demeter with black hair, but apparently she has blonde hair. Oops. I will change that later. **


	9. Enlightment

**I still don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. That's one miracle that hasn't happened yet.**

**And I probably need to edit this later on or maybe even completely delete it. I like it myself, but I am not sure if it's that good. I am a little out of practice &amp; this was written quickly because I have little time + a lot of writer's block at the moment. **

**Also, I just realized then first part is written in present tense and the second in past tense, which might not work, but I could always change that later. **

**This doesn't yet have the meeting between Hades and Demeter and the discovery of to whom they have been talking, but it does have some plotting. The meeting should be in the next chapter. **

**The cupboard in Demeter's house, Aphrodite's Pov**

I am _more _than ready to kill a certain flower-loving goddess.

Or , since killing a deity is sadly still impossible, at least hurt her so much that she would prefer death. Hurt her so much, torture her in such a way that she will actually wish to be mortal, just so she would no longer be hurt by whatever great pain I could manage to inflict on her.

Preferably by making her see her true love being stolen by someone she trusted, someone she loved, someone she couldn't do without..

Oh right.

I am already sorta doing that.

Well, not her _true _love. I would know it if Hades was her true love. And he isn't. He is just someone she is in love with.

And yes, true love actually exists. It's really rare – like all good things in life, such as exceptionally handsome men that look good in thigh-high boots- , but it really exist.

The kind of overwhelming, ever-lasting love that happens in movies, the kind where two people look into each other's eyes and feel like they are electrocuted, the kind that could turn even the grumpiest, meanest people into molten puddles of mushiness when their loved one smiles at them? It really exists.

Almost no one has it, but it really exists.

And seeing as how that love is so much better and valuable than 'everyday' love ( not that there is such a thing. All love is special. Say something else and I will make you fall in love with that one person you wouldn't want to be with if it could save humanity. Like that old, sweaty, fat man that always winks so creepily at you) , I don't feel guilty at all for intending to break up Hades and Persephone.

Quite the opposite.

I actually made a list with reasons why I am not guilty [ feeling guilty or guilty as in to blame for some sort of sadness] , just to pass time in this awfully boring place;

1\. It is impossible to make a cute couple name out of Persephone and Hades. I have been trying for _millennia _and still haven't succeeded. So they are obviously not meant to be, because no couple should have a lame name. Not that you clueless people understand the importance of pairing names.

2\. Thanks to Persephone's need to argue with her mother and not get here for way too long, I am stuck in a cupboard that reeks of revolting things as cereal and other grains, and that has so much dust in it that I swear I have been forced to squeeze my perfect nose way too hard twelve times already. To avoid sneezing audibly, of course.

That also manages to make it stink less here, although that is only a temporary reprieve. Seriously , what does Demeter keep in here? The bodies of all the people that have ever insulted her beloved cereal?

Nah, there would be too many bodies here. The woman is so paranoid she already thinks you're insulting cereal if you simply scrunch you nose.

Even if there isn't any cereal in a twelve mile radius.

3\. Persephone is soooo whiny. I mean, come on! She was always spoiled by Demeter, has everything she wants and yet , she whined and whined when little things happen to her like her husband cheating or being so sad by the loss of a mortal she actually really liked that she ate an entire cupboard of cereal-flavored ice-cream and kept sending Persephone weird questions such as; why can't immortals die? Why do tissues smell so little like cereal, even when you bury it in a mountain of cereal? Why can't men be made of cereal?

Okay, I _might _have to admit it is at least a little understandable that Persephone freaked out when she received the last one.

Especially because of the picture that followed.

4\. She stole my dearest, most beautiful, most beloved Adonis. And _no one _steals someone I already claimed. The boy was MINE!

Seriously, it couldn't have been more obvious if I had covered his beautiful in tattoos that said ; Aphrodite's possession.

Perhaps I should have done that. That might have kept Persephone's thieving hands away from him.

5\. Beauty like mine shouldn't be locked away in a closet. So Persephone should stop her damn complaints already and just get her ass over here. Seriously, doesn't she know I am a tidbit claustrophobic? She really should be more considerate, even if she has no way of knowing I am stuck in this closet.

6\. Hades is not her true love. Sure, he is hot, sexy, gloomy, intelligent, romantic and basically the kind of guy any woman would want to have – even if all those women aren't aware he is that kind-, but he isn't like her true love or anything. She only head over heels in love with him.

And yes, there is a damn difference!

…. …

You know, it probably says something about me that I am standing here in a closet, muttering to myself, making lists and thinking of ways to kill immortal. I am honestly worrying for my precious sanity.

Love is blind and deaf, but I am pretty sure it isn't supposed to be crazy.

But it's not my fault that Persephone and Demeter simply have to have a stupid mother-daughter moment at the least opportune moment.

Why does Persephone has to realize what a spoiled, little brat she sometimes is right at the moment that there is a beautiful love goddess suffering because of an overabundance of dust and revolting scents?

That woman really sucks at being considerate.

Aha! Finally, she is coming this way.

And it only took her , like, _forever. _

Okay Aphrodite, just ready yourself. Just wrap your perfect, beautiful, little hands around miss sunny-flower's neck and pull. And try to resist the temptation of strangling her.

Okay, there she comes. One. Two. Three!

**Demeter's cupboard. The pov of a seriously pissed off Persephone**

I glared at the idiot that is my best frienemy, attempting to convey just how much I wanted to hit her for nearly giving me a heart attack.

She merely gave me her brightest, most blinding smirkish laugh in return. Apparently she didn't get the message. Not that she ever really does when people are mad at her.

" Hi Persephone. What's up?".

" What's up? What's up? Are you insane! You just yanked me into a stuffy cupboard, nearly making me go into cardiac arrest-".

I paused my rant suddenly when I realized it wasn't exactly normal to find the love goddess in my mom's cupboard. Or anyone in that cupboard really.

As far as I know, my mom doesn't use it to store people. Only cereal. And cereal-flavored ice-cream. And cereal-flavored chocolate. And a ton of other cereal-flavored thing that really ought to be anything _but _cereal-flavored.

Basically , she stored anything cereal-flavored there. And the last time I checked, Aphrodite isn't cereal-flavored.

" Aphrodite.. why are you hiding in my mom's cupboard?".

Aphrodite shrugged, carelessly brushing away some dust from her left shoulder. " Because she would have seen me if I had tried to hide behind the door".

I gave her my best What the hell? Look. " Seriously? _That _is going to be your answer? What is wrong with you!".

" What is wrong with me, is that you're wrong about letting your mother figure this out by herself since she will only does this wrong and that will mean your mom's attempt at a relationship will go wrong and you will hate yourself for being wrong because that leads to her bothering you about it?".

I blinked. And blinked again. Then , I said something really intelligent as " Wha-?".

Aphrodite wouldn't even let me finish. She simply smiled brightly- and a little creepily, honestly- and leaned towards me, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper.

" Don't be scared, that won't happen".

She leaned back, satisfied smirk firmly in place. "I have a plan" she announced, probably in the same way a scientist would say ; " I have just found the cure to all the illnesses in the world'.

I sighed, half intrigued and half annoyed with her. " Let me guess, it's brilliant?".

Aphrodite nodded.

" It's going to end with love?".

Aphrodite gave me a _duh _look.

" It requires my assistance and will probably get me in more trouble I care to think about?".

Aphrodite grinned. " You get it?".

She smiled mischievously. " So… you're in?".

" Perhaps you ought to tell me what your plan is before I allow you to coax me into agreeing" I suggested, rolling my eyes. I might be curious, but I wasn't stupid. And anyone who would just agree with a plan made by Aphrodite, was stupider than I think is possible.

She sighed. " Well, I call it operation OTP. It-".

I interrupted without thinking, then immediately regretted it as Aphrodite's glare reminded me why you shouldn't interrupt her when she in the midst of explaining one of her plans. That tends to end _really _bad.

Like you-will-regret-that-the-rest-of-your-miserable-life- bad.

" Sorry" I said, smiling in the hope of calming her down. She huffed, but only gave me another glare, thankfully not beating me with her high heels like I had expected.

" Like I was saying , it is called operation OTP. Which means one true pairing, as you ought to know. And it involves getting your mom's prince charming to her".

My eyes widened without my permission. " You know who it is?".

Aphrodite gave me a look and I blushed slightly, realizing a little too late how stupid that question had been.

_Of course she knows. She is the love goddess, it is basically her purpose in life to know everything and anything concerning love. _

" Never mind. Just continue talking and ignore that, please" I muttered.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " With pleasure dear. And yes, I do know. Have you ever thought about what exactly being a love goddess entails?".

She didn't give me any chance to answer that. " Anyway. My plan was to set up a meeting between your mom and Amadeo , something romantic. We will just have to get your mom in a dress and give her an hairdo that does NOT involve weeds. Because even she can barely pull that off".

I nodded. I never had the heart- or courage- to say so, but my mom's hairdo's were really terrible.

" Okay. So what do you want _me _to do?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at Aphrodite- who looked a little too innocent to be innocent. She had that familiar look in her eyes. Her scheming, people-will-get-together look that made normal, sensible people run away.

Too bad I am my mom's daughter.

"Well, a few things. Firstly; convince your mom to actually meet him. Secondly; distract her when we return from our shopping spree. Oh and you will have to give me some of your mom's hair".

I gave Aphrodite a blank stare. I could understand the first things she had said perfectly, but why would she need one of my mom's hairs?

" Why on earth would you want that?".

" Never mind _why _dear. All you have to know, is that it will make your mom meet her mystery man. Don't you want her happy?".

" Well, of course I do, but-".

" Well, no problem then. Just get me one tiny teensy hair and I will take care of the rest".

I still wasn't so sure about this, but the memory of my mom's sparkling eyes and the longing in her voice when she spoke of Amadeo made the decision for me. I would do anything to make my mom happy.

Especially if that made her stop bugging me so much.

I sighed. " Fine".

Then glared at Aphrodite. " But don't even _think _of trying something funny. I want my mom to be her annoying self, unharmed and safe".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " I am planning to get her a man, dear, not a one-way ticket to Tartarus".

I sighed again. Aphrodite never saw anything wrong in what she was doing, so why was I even trying?

" Never mind. Let's just do this. What do you want me to do first?".

Aphrodite snorted. " Start with getting some tea? That's what you came here for in the first place, isn't it?".

" No, I actually came here because a certain insane love goddess yanked me inside".

" Oh shut up and get the tea already".

I nodded and turned, but before I could escape the _far _too small cupboard, sharp nails buried themselves in my arm.

"Wait! What flavor is the tea?".

I gave Aphrodite a funny look, attempting to ignore the way her nails were digging into my arm. " It's just herbs. Why?".

Aphrodite grinned. " Because – she waved her hand and a pink, apple-scented cloud momentarily suffocated me and forced me to close my eyes. When I could open them again without feeling a stinging sensation, Aphrodite had a package in her hand.

" I have special tea" she finished, with a perfectly evil smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing better than to accept any gifts from her, _especially _when she was smirking.

" Aphrodite.. what did you do?".

" Oh will you relax already? It's simply tea. Delicious tea. Trust me".

" I would really rather not".

" Oh don't be such a coward. I promise it won't hurt your mother".

I raised one of my eyebrows. " And me?".

" It certainly won't hurt you, because you won't be drinking it. Just give yourself your normal cup of tea. It will look exactly the same, trust me".

I bit my lip, hesitating. I wasn't sure whether it would be wise to give my mom tea that Aphrodite had given me.

I didn't believe Aphrodite would ever intentionally hurt me or my mom, but I also knew she would stop at nothing to get things done her way. She might accidently hurt my mom, even if she didn't believe it would hurt my mom.

I looked down at the tea, studying it.

It was a small package with dried herbs, a heavenly scent coming from it. It seemed quite ordinary, but I just knew it was from Aphrodite's private collection of _very _potent spells, potions and others that could have any effect from making someone fall in love to making someone fall asleep until their true love kissed them ( yes, Aphrodite had actually given someone an apple that could put people under a sleeping curse. She has this thing with apples… it's weird) .

Aphrodite sighed and pushed the package into my hands.

I frowned when I realized it was warm and made my hands tingle suspiciously. I looked up at Aphrodite.

" What is-".

" It's a mixture of cinnamon, my own special bland of chocolate, honey, special herbs you don't know- believe me- and a secret ingredient".

" Aphrodite, I honestly don't think I should give this to my mom".

" Oh, come on Persephone! It really won't hurt your mother, I _swear, _and it's delicious".

I bit my lip again, looking at the package that was still making my hands tingle – but surprisingly in a pleasant way. Then I looked up in the pleading eyes of my frienemy and sighed.

" Oh all right. But it better not make my mom any weirder!".

Aphrodite laughed." It won't. Pinky promise".

She nodded at the door. " You better go now. Even in her _condition _, your mom will eventually notice your absence".

I assumed she meant the fact that my mom seemed to be head over heels by her condition, but I didn't dare to ask. It's better not to ask too much around Aphrodite.

" Yeah sure. When will we go shopping?".

She shrugged. " I will give you a call. Go!".

I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed at being bossed around, but complied.

I just hoped whatever was in that tea wouldn't make my mom do anything horrifying such as admitting every thought she had had concerning Amadeo or any other man. I was pretty sure I would be forever scarred if I had to listen to _that. _

**Hades' kitchen, Third person**

Hades was still softly humming when he walked into the kitchen, ignoring the few servants inside that were gawking at him and doing their very best not to be noticed.

They shouldn't have bothered, because it was quite certain Hades wouldn't have noticed if a pink spotted elephant had sauntered into the kitchen and started dancing, so engrossed was he in his Phone.

He quickly made a sandwich while he read Medini's message, smiling so brightly one of the servants dropped the plates in his hands to pinch himself.

Hades didn't even notice that.

_Music fan. _

_I suppose. I think it is smart she is using her music to speak about her feelings and get over heartbreak, but I do wish she would write songs about other things yes. I sometimes get a little annoyed by the sheer amount of songs about heartbreak. There are so many other things to write about. Like flowers. Especially flowers._

_I am conflicted about that. I really think it's horrible that you feel inclined to hide, that such a great person thinks he has to hide himself. _

_But I am also a little happy that I don't have to share you. And that you like and trust me enough to share yourself with me. Does that makes me selfish and petty? _

_Dang. I am blushing again. You're doing it on purpose , aren't you? _

_Really? My my , aren't you the knight in shining armor ;) _

_I wonder what kind of challenge you could possibly have to face on a beach, other than perhaps finding a empty piece of sand. _

_Ok. Enjoy your food, mystery man ! _

Hades quickly typed a response, occasionally taking a bite of his sandwich. The servants were openly staring by then, while Hades was completely oblivious to the fact that he had just likely ruined his reputation beyond repair.

Or at least _really _frightened his servants.

**Aha, I can completely relate to that. Music is just so soothing, no matter what type. **

**Hm, probably. I am just not a fan of speaking of feelings, it makes me feel awkward. And why would you share them with the entire world? I value my privacy too much to do that. **

**I am not sure how you would make a song about flowers, but I do no doubt it would be a very good song. You've excellent taste , you chose my profile after all ;) **

**No, not at all. In fact, I think it is rather touching and shows you're a empathic and sweet person. And perhaps that you even like me? Or am I completely wrong about that? **

**You caught me. What are you going to do now ;)?**

**More the knight in satin cloaks. **

**Well, hitting all your courters off you, of course. They would no doubt be lined up, seeing as how you would be in swim clothing… One-piece or bikini?**

**I am. Do you like sandwiches? **

He almost immediately received the response. Apparently Medini was enjoying this as much as he was.

_Exactly. Glad you understand. It's odd, but even rock sometimes soothes me. Not that I really listen to rock that much, but it still manages to calm me down . Probably because it is so easy to dance to it, to shake off your frustration. _

_I imagine you would. I am like that too. I don't really show my feelings and even if I do, I keep a lot of myself hidden. I just don't want to be vulnerable like that, I suppose. _

_I am not sure either. But I just know it would be good, because flowers are so beautiful. And there are a lot of songs about beauty, right? It has potential._

_I am not sure I am that sweet. Do you like 'sweet' people? _

_And I really do, how couldn't I? Do you like me maybe too, even if it's just a little?_

_I will have to think about a fitting punishment! What do you fear most? _

_I might actually prefer that. Kind of difficult to get all the armor off, after all… _

_I doubt there would be that many. And how barbaric! I would have expected better, mystery man __ Is that how you court a lady? _

_One-piece probably. You? _

_I love sandwiches. What do you put on them? _

**Ah, so you admit to dancing to it? I wish I would be there to see that! **

**And yes, I can occasionally enjoy Rock, not that I would ever admit that to anyone. **

**And there are better ways to get rid of frustration.. ;) **

**I can relate to that. People tend to use your feelings against you, so it's safer to not show feelings, right? But that can work against you too, it can prevent people from loving you and makes you lose that you value more than you even knew you did. **

**If people really wanted a song about beauty, then they should make a song about you. **

**I like intelligent, strong woman who are independent but also can accept a man wanting to protect and care for them. I also appreciate kindness greatly, because it isn't something that is often offered to me, but not overly kind people.**

**I like you a lot, more than I thought possible in such a short amount of time. **

**Losing you is quickly becoming my greatest fear. **

**True ;) Although we would manage to get it off together… **

**No, I court a lady by giving her flowers, go on moonlight strolls with her and try to give her anything her heart desires. Although I admit I might have done something very barbaric while courting a lady once, something I really hated myself for. I just didn't know how to court a lady, to show her how special she was to me. **

**Neither. I prefer shorts. **

**I make it the Italian way, someone taught me too. You? **

A wishful smile briefly linger on Hades' lips at the thought of Maria, but he couldn't really be sad about her death now he was so happy about Medini. She really was something different, something special. _Someone _he didn't mind opening up to.

He trusted her. It was a very novel feeling.

His phone beeped and he eagerly clicked on the new message. _Yes, I admit to the horrendous crime of dancing to rock. With all the windows closed and my room keeping out any sounds. And unwanted visitors. _

_You could see it … _

_if you do something in exchange. _

_Really? Please do enlighten me ;) I am very eager to learn.. _

Before Hades could finish the decidedly flirty message- something he desperately wanted to- a soft, sultry laugh startled him.

" You and your Phone have become very close , haven't you Hades?".

" I wonder why. Would you enlighten me? I am very _eager _to learn".


	10. Operation OTP

**Firstly; I am terribly sorry that I didn't update for so long. I just didn't know how to continue this/ was busy ( exams! I passed :) **

**I hope you like this chapter, I personally rather like it. There are a few crackish bits, but that's okay, right? **

**I don't own Percy Jackson &amp; the Olympians. That's probably a good thing. **

**Enjoy!**

**Hades palace, third person.**

He actually yelped. He turned around, nearly dropped his phone, caught his phone and _yelped. _

At the same time, at least twenty different things- cups, dishes, flowerpot- broke when the servants around them heard him yelp and promptly forgot how to hold things or do anything else than stare. And stare. And stare some more.

Aphrodite sauntered towards him, smirking. With every step she took, Hades paled more. The cat was out of the bag; pretending was out of the window. Now he could only wait and hope that she would have mercy ( as if, but the illusion was nice to keep on to for as long as it lasted)

Before Aphrodite could reach Hades, she turned her head slightly and told the servants "Leave. If you come back, I will utterly destroy you" in a really creepy voice that made Hades slowly move backwards on his tiptoes.

" No, not _you_"Aphrodite said, ignoring the servants that were dropping more things and running over them, slipping on the floor, as they tried to reach the doors.

She grabbed Hades' robe and pulled him against her. Their lashes actually touched, they were that close. " Hi" she breathed.

He swallowed. " Aphrodite. To what do I owe the pleasure?".

She smiled and slowly let him go. He didn't step back this time, probably to save his ego. That had already drowned, but whatever.

"Well, darling. It has come to my attention that a certain lady has caught your attention".

" I don't-".

" I know _everything. _Every thought, every message , every everything. You're in love with her, aren't you?".

" With Persephone? Of cou-".

" Don't lie about your love life to the _goddess of love_, you moron".

Hades glared at her, finally recovering from his shock. He even seemed cold and aloof again. She really had to ask him sometime to teach her, it would be very useful if she wanted men to do something. She always got stuck on' hot' .

" I am not a moron , Aphrodite, so kindly cease using that word to describe me. Now, remove yourself from my property or I will do it for you".

Aphrodite smiled and exhaled slowly, so close to him that he probably could feel that breath on his lips. Rather than being dumbfounded by their proximity- like basically all men were- , he seemed annoyed.

Aphrodite smirked again. He didn't know it, but by not reacting to the proximity to her, he had already proven that he had found his soulmate; only someone in love with their soulmate would be able to resist when she wore her girdle.

" Hm, being removed by the Lord himself, how tantalizing. I wouldn't mind having your arms around me, you know".

" You would be one of the few. You do realize that-".

" you're gloomy, depressed and in desperate need of a lot of body contact- if you get my drift".

He grit his teeth and gently pushed her back. " _Aphrodite.. _".

She pouted. " Come on Hades, work with me. My job is difficult enough without you complicating things".

" I am not complicating anything! It is , in fact, very simple; you leave and I go back to fulfilling my duties".

She smirked. " Since when are flirty messages part of your duty".

" I was not flirting!".

" Really? One-piece or bikini".

Hades glared at her. He seemed to quickly abandon his polite approach and take on the 'glare Aphrodite into leaving' approach.

She merely laughed. " Oh sweetheart, it's perfectly okay! Medini and you are a far better match than you and Persephone anyways".

" Persephone is my wife and I- you know who Medini is?".

Aphrodite enjoyed the way Hades eyes were immediately filled with a certain kind of hunger. She loved it when she had any kind of power of people. True, it would have been more fun if Hades would have been hungry for _her _and not miss Cereal-is-all-the-five-foodgroups, but still... fun!

"Of course I do". Seriously, it was literally her _job _to know this kind of things. People, honestly!

Hades, stepped into her personal space again and grabbed her shoulders. He smelled pleasantly of cinnamon, she noticed.

" Who is she? Where can I find her?".

She sighed. " alas, it is not my place to tell. She is rather shy you know".

He smiled - on a different face it would have been called dreamily. " Yes, I know. It's endea- I mean, tell me!".

" hm... nope. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I promised her". A lie, but he didn't know that.

" Come on Aphrodite, you can at least tell me".

" I can't. But.."

" But wait? By Tartarus woman, tell me already" Hades said. Yup. The guy was totally desperate, exactly how Aphrodite liked her vic- I mean clients.

" But I can set you on a date".

" I could actually meet her?".

" Yup. And whatever it leads to".

Hades' eyes immediately lit up with the hunger again, the same hunger he had had all those centuries ago when he had seen Persephone. Or rather, someone that looked a lot like a certain lady that had long captured his attention, a lady that he could never have... or so he had foolishly thought.

He opened his mouth -probably to threaten her into immediately bringing him to Medini- then closed it again. His eyes dimmed. " I can't. I _am _still married. Mortal women are bad enough, but an actual immortal woman...".

" makes the game even more exciting".

Hades let go of Aphrodite's shoulders and stepped back. He was in control of himself again, but there was still a certain longing in his eyes if you knew how to look. A kind of bone-deep longing that Persephone would never be able to stop.

" no, it makes it all impossible".

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. " Trust me, it doesn't. Listen, what if I tell you that I know of a way to set you up with Medini without hurting Persephone. In fact, it might make her very happy".

" I don't know what kind of rumours you have heard, but Persephone doesn't despise me _that _much "he immediately snapped.

" Oh calm down already, I know she doesn't. She wants anything but to be rid of you".

" So why would you- ".

" It's time Hades. Time to leave Persephone and let her go to whoever holds her heart".

" My _wife _is in love with someone else?".

Aphrodite grinned mischievously. " Not _yet_".

Hades immediately stepped forward. " Listen, you- " he started in a low growl, then swallowed the cloud of perfume Aphrodite left behind as she disappeared and started coughing violently. His eyes actually teared up a little.

" I am going to wring her neck and-" .

He froze.

Right in front of him, suspended in a pink cloud was a little business card. In Aphrodite's flowing handwriting , it said; _Two days. Paris. Restaurant Gallopin. _He hesitated, his hand outstretched but not yet touching the card. For all he knew, it had some spell on it.

And even if it didn't , he would _really _be cheating.

_On the other hand _, he thought , thinking of long, wavy black hair and soft , perfect eyes, _I could finally meet her. It won't really be cheating until I actually take her to bed, right? _

He grabbed the card.

**Demeter's palace, Persephone's Pov.**

I fumbled with the cups, feeling like I was eight years old and sneaking out the backdoor to play with my friends in the field again. Feeling like young, disobedient girl with an overprotective mother.

I spilled a bit- okay, a lot- of water when I tried to fill the cups, but at least managed not to burn myself. Though it will forever remain a mystery how I managed to spill water on everything but myself.

The innocent-looking package kept calling to me from where I had laid it temporarily; it's scent getting more heavenly with each minute that passed.

I wouldn't put it past Aphrodite that she had actually put a spell on it that would make it irresistable, so I gritted my teeth and ignored it. I wasn't going to add it to my mom's drink and I was _definitely _not going to get that stuff near my lips. I would sooner swallow a grenade.

That would probably be safer too.

I opened the cupboards, rolling my eyes when I saw it too held cereal. My mom must have like two hundred different kinds of cereal laying around her house. I wouldn't even be surprised if there was cereal on the unoccupied side of her bed.

_She really needs some sort of company, she is so lonely. Perhaps this Amadeo guy can finally draw her from her shell and make her happy. Perhaps she will even stop obsessing about cereal, though that's probably asking for a bit much. _

Almost without thought, my hand started reaching for Aphrodite's special tea. Before I actually reached it, I grrabbed my hand with my other hand and glared at the tea. I wasn't going to drug my mom! I was a better daughter than that.

And I didn't trust Aphrodite to not make this something extremely embarrassing and traumatizing, like the time she had spiked my tea around Hades and I had to act on _all _my impulses for a week. Of course , it had to be the week that my mom visited - who had been so traumatized by my 'impulses' that she had taken to wearing her sleepmask even when she wasn't sleeping.

Of course, this had led to her falling down stairs and walking into doors and even - that one time we had all sworn to never talk about again- nearly giving me a heartattack by accidently laying down in the wrong bed, so that when I returned from the bathroom, my husband and mother were cuddling. _Cuddling! _

I frowned when I remembered that. Apparently mom had been so lonely that any physical contact had been acceptable. Up to the point she had actually removed the sleep mask and threatened to neuter my no-good husband for assaulting another woman ( her words, not mine) anyways.

I bit my lip, looking around uncertainly. Perhaps it couldn't hurt to just use a bit of Aphrodite's special tea. If mom had been desperate enough to cuddle with _my husband _then, she really needed a boyfriend before she did anything crazier.

Yes, it would be the best for both of us, I quickly decided. I didn't even have to feel guilty about it, because it would probably have worse (likely traumatizing) consequences for me than her.

I grabbed the tea, ripped open the package and dumped the thing in my mom's cup. It actually formed this fog-like thing in the tea that made it look like some sort of pink cloud for a moment, then faded into the usual brown. It smelled even better than before.

Grabbing the cups and throwing the package in the bin, I exited the kitchen and entered the living room again.

_You're not a teenager anymore, you're not a teenager. Even more importantly , you're not guilty. You're not guilty _I kept telling myself as I approached mom . She was still staring at the screen, smiling and twirling one of her hairs.

She actually jumped when I put the cups down on the small table I had moved over to the computer. T

" Two cups of tea" I said cheerfully- not guilty, not guilty- , taking great care with them and checking twice that I was handing her the right one before actually allowing her to take it. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice my odd behavior. Huh.

" So.. what are you going to do now?" I asked , blowing on my tea.

" About what".

I bumped shoulders with her. "Amadeo of course! Don't you want to go on a date with him?".

My mom blushed. _Again. _It was so weird to see her blush.

" Of course I do, but I am not sure whether that will actually happen".

" Of course it will! You have already been talking to him and you like each other, so why not?".

" Well, I am a bit out of practise , sweetheart. I haven't dated any mortal men for a while and the last time I dated an immortal.." she frowned. " I think the last time I did _that_, was with your father".

" I don't think that that really counted as dating mom".

" hm. Perhaps you are right. Poseidon then?".

I snorted. " _Definitely _not. The asshole cornered you".

" Your father cornered me too, you know. He simply wouldn't take no for an answer".

" Yeah well. Dad can be an asshole too".

"Persephone Proserpina, watch your language!".

" Why is it okay to call Poseidon an assho-".

"It isn't. So don't".

"Fine. Just for the record though; they both are. You deserve _much _better. Even if you are obsessed with cereal".

Mom sighed and sipped her tea. _not guilty. Not guilty. _" That's really sweet, but maybe Hades is right. I doubt Amadeo will stick with me if we actually meet".

The sadness in my mom's eyes broke my heart. I put down my tea. " Of course he will, you silly. you're awesome. You're intelligent and caring and beautiful".

Mom grimaced and took another sip. " I don't think so".

" Of course you are". I stood and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. I had enough of this, it was really weird to see her like this, so insecure.

" Persephone! What are you doing?".

I pulled her with me towards her personal chambers. " We are going to get rid of whatever you are wearing right now".

"It's a very nice-".

" No, it isn't. It's an old T-shirt with bits of cereal on it, by Tartarus".

I pushed the door open and pulled her with me. Grimacing when I saw the chaos- bowls of cereal on the floor, magazines on the bed along with books with dubious titles, clothes everywhere- I crossed the room until I arrived at mom's huge walk-in closet ( a present from Aph ages ago).

I let go of my mom's wrist for a moment, opened the door and grabbed her again. I practically pushed her inside , then closed the doors.

" So. let's assess the damage, shall we?".

" Assess- what are you talking about?".

" Let's look which of these clothes are hopelessly outdated and stink compared to your beauty".

The hour after that, I made mom put on dozens of dresses , even more skirts and show me all kind of T-shirts and a couple of blouses. There were a few things that were so awful that I immediately shouted bin! ( we had put a bin in the corner, where mom threw the clothes I thought were awful) , but it wasn't as bad as I had feared. Mom actually had a few very cute dresses.

Mom was trying on a cockaildress when my phone moaned. I glared at it. I wasn't good with technology, but Hermes was (duh) and he had helped Aph to prank me by somehow making my phone do that whenever someone texted me. It was so awkward.

Fishing my phone from my pocket, I read the text. It was Aph, of course.

**What are you doing right now**?

_Assessing the damage. The bin is rather ful _.

To anyone else, this wouldn't have made sense, but Aphrodite and I had done things like this for ages. **Ah. Smart. **

I was just about to put away my phone when the infernal thing moaned again. **What kind of lingerie does she have ? Anything sexy? **

_Aph! that's my mom. That's gross beyond words. _

**Whatev. I am coming over, tell her to take any sexy lingerie that she has out. **

_You tell her. _

**Gladly. **

I put the phone away again, annoyed with Aphrodite . Could the woman never be normal? Or at least act appropriately for once and stop embarrassing me.

My rant was cut short , however, when mom appeared again . " so what do you think " she said, gesturing at her body.

"Ehm" I started, staring a bit. I was accustomed to seeing my mom in odd plant-related dresses or t-shirts, not sexy dresses. It was almost like seeing someone else that just looked like her, it was that weird.

" It looks great, it's just a bit short" I eventually said. Which was an understatement; the dress hardly reached her thighs. Not to mention it was incredibly tight and looked like it was part -corset.

Mom grimaced. " I know. That is why I never wear it, it isn't exactly appropriate".

I was glad that she had come to the conclusion herself. " Yeah, so that one -".

" Is actually approved of by moi" a sultry voice behind me suddenly spoke. I turned, coming face to face with Aphrodite. It's creepy how silent the woman can walk if she wants to, even while wearing high heels.

" Aph! How-".

" Never mind that sweetheart, we have work to do".

She walked past me and hugged my mom. " Demi! How nice to see you again". She pulled back, kissed my mom's right cheek, then left, then right again.

My mom seemed a bit overwhelmed. " Yes, nice to see you too?". It sounded more like a question than a statement, but Aphrodite ignored that. She was, after all, an expert on making herself home even when she shouldn't. _Especially _when she shouldn't, she actually seemed disappointed whenever people were happy to have her at their homes.

She clapped her hands. " So. Are you girls ready?".

"For what?" me and mom asked at the same time.

Aphrodite laughed. " A mother-daughter-knockout shopping spree of course".

She turned to me. " You don't mind if your mom comes with us, do you?".

I shook my head. I didn't mind. Not as long as Aphrodite behaved and wouldn't do anything- never mind. I did mind.

" Great. Let's go" she said, getting ready to transport us to a mall somewhere.

" wait!" my mom yelled.

" What?".

" I need to change, I cannot possibly wear this to-".

Aphrodite waved her hand and the next moment, mom was dressed in designer jeans, a nice pink blouse and waist-high black boots. Her hair was in a ponytail,her make-up was perfect and she looked about thirty.

She also looked slightly pissed at Aphrodite for taken liberties.

" Done, let's go" Aphrodite said, grabbing my hand and mom's . I just had time to throw mom a panicked look before everything went black.

**A mall somewhere, Aphrodite's pov. **

There are few things in life funnier than seeing two goddess nearly fall on their asses.

Demeter grabbed onto the first thing she found when I let go of her- that would be a wall- while Persephone grabbed my shoulder and glared at me. I shrugged her off.

" Don't touch this blouse sweetie, it's really fragile. And you will create creases".

I walked over to Demeter, who looked like a baby horse learning to stand, obviously she didn't know how to walk on high heels- and grabbed her hand. " Hold on to me, sweetheart, and try not to fall on your ass." .

Ignoring the fuming Persephone, I started walking away from the alley where I had transported us to and in the direction of the gargantuan mall.

" Why are we even visiting a mall? Don't you have everything that you need at your palace?" Persephone muttered.

" Of course. But this is more fun".

" The meaning of fun has suddenly drastically changed if that's the case" Demeter, crushing the bones in my hand, muttered.

" Oh do shut up darling".

The moment we entered the mall - that was actually more like one giant store- I pushed her off me. I smirked as she fell right into the arms of a handsome man. Perfectly timed, I congratulated myself.

I grabbed Persephone wrist and started running suddenly, ignoring her protests. It was all part of the plan! A part of the plan she didn't know about, but whatever. I can't think of everything.

We zigzagged through the gargantuan mall, ignoring people as we walked into them. Persephone tried to get free, but I wouldn't let her. I just pulled her along, further and further from the entrance.

Eventually, Persephone saw the fun in it and started laughing softly. " Why exactly -sorry sir- are we running- I beg your pardon- from my mom ".

"We aren't. We are allowing her to spend a little time wandering around the mall while we plan operation OTP" .

I suddenly turned right and Persephone walked into a giant guy with an even more giant beard. " Oops. Sorry sir".

" That's allright lad" the man said, winking.

" Did that man just call me a man" Persephone asked as soon as he was out of earshot.

" Probably. You need to shave more often" I said without really paying attention to her. She used her free hand to punch my shoulder. " Fragile" I reminded her.

" Don't care".

" Which is exactly why I almost never take you to malls, you just don't appreciate clothing like you do".

"No one 'appreciates' clothing like you do" Persephone said.

"Duh. So do you want to first get a cup of coffee or are we going to shop for you?".

" I thought that it was part of your brilliant plan to get mom spome nicer clothes" .

It was, but she could soon need nicer ones too. She wasn't as much of a fashion disaster as Demeter, but that was mainly because I had often helped her get nice clothes. Anyways, when Hameter had finally happened, I would get her a new man but she would have to actually look pretty, not like a bloated whale ( Persephone tended to eat a lot and really odd food too whenever she was sad).

" Well, of course. But I also want to help my best friend to look good".

" Uhm thanks, I guess".

I grinned at her and linked my arm with hers. " So bestie, what shop are we conquering first?".

Persephone laughed and randomnly ( she was still looking at me) pointed at one. "That one".

We spend a couple hours of shopping, laughing and just goofing around until Persephone got fed up with shopping ( She get that insanity from her mom) and we sat down to get some coffee. We were just sipping our second cup while I told her the latest gossip when a familiar voice ruined our corner of tranquility.

" APHRODITE. PERSEPHONE" Demeter screamed, nearly running towards us. She looked slightly harrassed, with her hair messed up and her eyes (more) crazy than usual.

She grabbed a chair and planted it next to mine, then practically threw herself in it. She rubbed her eyes, groaning. " That was horrible".

" What happened, mom?" Persephone asked, glancing at her mother's rumpled clothing, her askew hair and the fact that one of her heels was actually broken ( the ungrateful bitch, those heels didn't deserve that).

" Oh sweetie.. it was simply horrible. That dear man that caught me was really sweet at first. He asked me if I didn't hurt myself and when I had noticed that you guys were missing , he helped me search. So after a while of searching, we sat down and talked for a while".

Demeter shuddered, looking like she had returned from war and was now remembering its terrors. " And then it all went downhill. One moment, we were laughing about a joke that he had told, the next he was suddenly leaning in and trying to kiss me. So I told him that he wasn't interested and-".

" That asshole" Persephone suddenly hissed, her eyes narrowed. The poor glass in her hand didn't survive her sudden burst of anger; it shattered and made little droplets of ichor fall. While Demeter finished her tale of several men asking her out and a security guy that participtated into the bitch fight ( except then with men) that followed, her wiped away the ichor.

By the time Demeter had finished, Persephone was tight-lipped and her normal peaceful and happy godly aura was now more like a beehive. I moved my chairs a few metres, away from her crazy beehive-aura of power.

She suddenly stood and glared at me. Hadn't been gorgeous and quite certain that Persephone wouldn't want to ruin that by slapping me, I might have run.

" _Aphrodite _and I are going to the toilet mom, we will return shortly" she spat, then marched towards the toilet ( past a terrified mortal waiter who almost jumped into a table to avoid her).

I smiled at Demeter, then calmly stood and followed Persephone. The moment I entered the girl's bathroom, my insane best friend slammed the door shut.

" What the _hell _" she yelled.

" What?".

" What by Zeus' girly boxers is going on here ".

" You are screaming at me. What else is new?".

"APHRODITE" Persephone shrieked, hurting my ears. The woman could make glass shatter with a voice like that. And possibly eardrums too, if the buzzing in my ears was any indication.

"That is my name yes. It's normally spoken, not screamed though "I spat, now a tad angry myself. Just because I was trying to get her husband into her mom's pants , didn't mean she got to scream at me.

" Shut the freaking fuck up" she said, starting to pace. " What on Gaia was in that tea? " .

" Like I told you, it-".

" Fine. What was its purpose".

" What is usually a liquid's purpose?".

Persephone stopped pacing to glare at me. If looks could make mortals... I would be very mortal by now.

" Don't be smart with me now".

I rolled my eyes. Like I wasn't normally smart. " Fine. The first thing the tea does, is altering her body's pheromones. Basically, your mom is giving off more of them than normally. Than there is the small matter that anyone who touches her but is _not _her soulmate , will get a rather unpleasant burn".

I took a few steps back. The last part was the part I didn't like to divulge at all, but I also knew that I eventually had to. And Persephone had to fully understand how important it was for her mom to be with her soulmate.

She narrowed her eyes, arms crossed as she looked at my retreat. " And the last?".

"Well, you will have to understa-".

" Aphrodite Catascopia , you either tell me _right now _what you've done to my mom or I swear on the bloody Styx that I will think of a punishment so horrible that even Hades will pity you".

I swallowed. I would never admit it, but Persephone could be extremely threatening. She was basically the only person that could really scare me.

I glanced at the door, doing a quick calculation. If I ran immediately after I had told her, I might make it.

" The last part of it assures that until her soul mate has kissed her, your mom can't do certain things. Firstly, no one but he will be able to touch her. Then she won't be able to sleep or even rest. Then she will be unable to eat. She will come as close as dying as immortals can if her soulmate doesn't kiss her" I rushed out , then dove to the door.

I had really, really underestimated a worried Persephone.

She immediately tackled me, throwing me at the floor and holding me there by actually sitting down on me. I couldn't even protest , because that would mean opening my mouth - which was pressed against the filthy floor- which was not only difficult, but also gross.

"You filthy, inane, slutty, empty-headed piece of shit" Persephone suddenly said , right into my ear. She pulled on my hair and I groaned softly. That hurt. And she might actually ruin it.

" Befriending you is the _worst _mistake I have ever made". That stung. Despite all I did to her, I truly loved Persephone and would never actively try to hurt her ( despite what she might think when she discovered).

" You're a mistake. And if you're going to fix this one" she said, finally letting go of my hair and standing up. I didn't follow her example for a while, _she didn't mean it , she is just angry_, just lay there.

Only when I felt that I had managed to gather myself and felt less like bawling my eyes out, I stood and smiled at her. _Don't drop the act. _" I can't, it's - "

I froze when Persephone gave me her most loathful, angry look. Damn. Taking Prometheus place would have hurt less than that.

" Really, I can't , you just have to trust me, it's soulmates and everything will be fine, I never make mistakes and you both will be really happy" I started rambling.

She rolled her eyes and walked past me. " Whatever. I will only forgive you if mom really becomes happy. Otherwise, I will never talk to you again".

She opened the door and left. I swallowed again. It hurt, because I knew that she was serious. Persephone was willing to forget and forgive a lot of times, but not ever if it involved her mom.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, I walked back. I first got Demeter her favorite drink and then walked towards our table, where Persephone and Demeter were chatting.

I put the drink down in front of Demeter- she smiled and thanked me, Persephone looked at me like I was a second-hand pair of crocs- and spend sixty absolutely miserable minutes just listening to them.

When Demeter finally decided that she was ready to actually shop, I immediately jumped to my feet. She looked at me oddly, but didn't comment.

Persephone rolled her eyes and left to pay, then quickly came back and grabbed her mother's hand. When we started walking, I couldn't help but notice that Persephone kept herself in between Demeter and me. Which was stupid, because the 'poison' was already in Demeter's veins. And if I actually killed her - not possible, but let's pretend it is- then all my hard work would be for nothing.

Apparently Persephone didn't think about this though; she kept watching me like a hawk, making sure that I never came too close to her mom. It took her two hours to calm down enough to not jump forward when I helped Demeter with a dress.

Two whole hours of being pushed away, of bumping into Persephone whenever she practically jumped in between us. She had never been this hostile to me before and I hated it. I was used to my sweet-tempered, friendly and polite friend, not this cold, Athena-like version.

Just when I was about to actually cry, she started to relax. She wasn't as friendly as normally, but she wasn't so aloof either.

" Isn't it too short?" Demeter asked, gesturing down at the cocktaildress I was helping her into. The first part was a corset, then there was a part that reached mid-thigh and was like a sky filled with stars and then there was a transparent part that lasted until just over her knees. It was sexy, yet elegant. It was a mixture of very dark blue and black, colors that suited her somehow. It was enough to probably drive Hades crazier than the time he had kidnapped Persephone.

I smiled. "It is still decent, trust me".

Demeter laughed. " I am not sure that I should".

My smile froze. "Perhaps you shouldn't" I agreed, thinking off Persephone, who was waiting outside the dressing room.

" I trust your fashion sense though" Demeter quickly added, perhaps sensing my pain.

" That you _definitely _should".

I playfully pushed her. " Now go show your daughter, you disaster".

As Demeter pushed aside the curtains, I saw Persephone glance up, start smiling and then just... gape. Demeter walked over to her and gently closed her mouth.

" Don't keep that open, sweetheart, you will get- Persephone!" Demeter started laughing when Persephone suddenly hugged her tight . Only after a long while, she let go.

" Wow. Just wow" Persephone said, laughing too.

Demeter smiled shyly. " You really think so? I am still not certain whether it isn't too short".

Persephone shook her head. " it's perfect".

She smiled at me. " Thank you". Apparently choosing a really pretty dress for her mom sort of made up for the tea-poison accident. Go figures.

" You're welcome. So... lingerie?".

Persephone immediately grimaced. " Urgh. _No way. _I so don't want to know what kind of underwear my mom wears".

I rolled my eyes. Persephone could be such a baby , sometimes. Walking over to her, I covered her ears while I talked to Demeter. She might still hear, but whatever.

" Thong, strapless bra. Make sure they match. You probably should think of waxing".

Persephone turned a little green and groaned. Just to annoy her- she had been so mean, she deserved it-, I added " Don't forget what Zeus- _who has made love to many, many women _\- taught you".

Persephone broke free and turned around. "Aph! Don't say stuff like that, jeez".

" Don't treat your best friend as shit" I countered.

" Don't poison you-" she fell silent, looking at Demeter. " Don't be an ass" she said lamely.

I grinned. She was still helping me with me plan _and _keeping shut about it. One-zero for me.

She slapped my arm. " Shut up, miss smug. I am still mad at you".

" Why are you-" Demeter started to ask, not one to keep her nose out of other people's business. Persephone quickly shut her up by grabbing her arm. " Let's go do your make-up! Aph?".

" Oh right" . I snapped my fingers. By the time I was done with Demeter, getting her soulmate to kiss her wouldn't be the problem.

No, getting him to _stop _, would.

**I am terribly sorry that this still doesn't have the date in it, I am working towards that. I just thought this was a nice place to stop/ wanted to update today. Otherwise you would have had to wait another couple of days. I am not sure when I will update again, but probably at the end of the week :) **


End file.
